


The Wizard King of Westeros

by stalker_ace



Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, F/M, Male Dominance, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace
Summary: House Tyrell thought that they were being magnanimous when they accepted the mysterious young man that they had saved into their service. They did not realize that they are taking in a snake who intends to play the Game of Thrones on a very different level.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070123
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**ONE**

The ride was rather bumpy, but if she was being honest, the beautiful young woman who was seated inside the wheelhouse would have to admit that she had kind of expected that the road would be full of potholes and uneven surfaces as even if they are supposed to be using the main highway that is the main artery of the economy of the Seven Kingdoms, this road had not actually been maintained, indeed, as she sat on her seat at her side of the interior of the wheelhouse, Maergery Tyrell could not help but remark to herself that perhaps the reason why the road was full of potholes and uneven surfaces was precisely because this is the main highway connecting the Seven Kingdoms.

She imagined that countless number of people have traversed this road every day, and as they moved to wherever it is that they are heading, their steps have degraded the surface of the road enough that potholes and uneven surfaces would develop, yet even as that entered the forefront of the mind of Lady Maergery, she could not help but feel a bit of resentment toward the fact that the journey was uncomfortable and she was uncomfortable.

Part of the reason for the irritation that she was feeling as a result of that discomfort would have to lie in the fact that this road was within the Kingdom known as the Reach. It is the Kingdom where she was born and where she had grown up, and it is the Kingdom that her father was supposed to be the warden of, yet even if that was the case, the fact that the roads are in a state of disrepair was tell-tale evidence that her father was not doing a good job of being the Lord Paramount of the Reach.

She made a mental note to speak with him about the state of disrepair of the roads when she meets with him next, but at the same time, she turned her gaze toward the other side of the interior of the wheelhouse that she were in, causing a small frown to appear on her otherwise pretty face as she regarded the figure that she saw there.

As the only daughter of the Warden of the South, Maergery was rather used to having men stare at her – and quite a few of them had stared at her without even bothering to school their features in order to hid the fact that they are already mentally undressing her – yet the person that she was with inside the wheelhouse at that moment had not even deigned to turn his attention toward her, instead, he kept his eyes focused on the mountain of papers that he had brought with him from the Citadel in Oldtown, and if Maergery was truly being honest, the irritation that she was feeling at that moment mostly came from the fact that she is with this man who was even now ignoring her as he looked at the records in front of him.

She fought the urge to sigh as she reminded herself that the reason that she was here in the first place was because of him, and as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, the young woman who had been given the moniker of the Rose of Highgarden once more turned her gaze toward the man who was seated inside the wheelhouse with her.

The first thing about him that she noted would be his deep green eyes that seemed to be focused on the paper that he was reading at that moment. She knew from experience that most people would first focus on his eyes because of how striking they are, and indeed, Maergery would have to admit that when she first met him, she too had focused mostly on his eyes. In her opinion – and in the opinion of the other ladies and serving-women that Maergery had spoken before –those eyes were perfect, and they spoke of the unmistakable intelligence of the man as much as it spoke of how hard he could be.

Yet as perfect as those deep green eyes could be, the next thing that most people would notice – and again, Maergery would count herself as among the ranks of those ‘most people’ – would be the imperfection on his forehead. Most ladies may probably think that scars make men more manly as they spoke of the many battles that that man had gone through, and Maergery would admit that there was a part of her that would have found scars appealing as well, yet the scar on the forehead of the man that she found herself with was obviously not one that was earned in battle.

After all, she had never heard of a weapon – or any method of cutting aside from deliberate – that would have left that figure that was on the forehead of the man that she found herself with. The lightning bolt scar surrounded by a perfect circle which, in turn, was surrounded by a perfectly aligned triangle – the maester at Highgarden have measured it the first time that they had seen it, announcing that it was perfect – was obviously deliberately placed on his forehead, though exactly by who, Maergery did not know.

She also knew that none of the members of her family had been told of who had placed that scar on his forehead, and if the man whom she was with at that moment was to be believed – and here, Maergery silently remarked to herself that she was not sure how much she would readily believe – then not even he knew how that scar appeared on his forehead.

As she thought about how easily they had accepted her explanation and claims that he had no idea where the scar came from, she realized that there are actually a lot of things about him that they had easily accepted as well, and one of those would be the name that he claimed was his. He had been so forthcoming with giving his name that Maergery – and her family – had simply accepted it as his own without really investigating it.

‘ _Harry Potter,’_ she thought before her musings turned to the fact that he has a family name, and it was a working class name. It implied that he was descended from a family who had made a name for themselves making pot, yet Maergery knew for a fact that this particular Potter in front of her was merely an average potter, and he actually had to watch someone make a pot before he could make one on his own.

‘ _He claimed that he is a scholar and that he had never really worked on the family business,’_ she thought, and as she returned to the present and her gaze turned toward Harry, even Maergery would have to admit that there was more than a semblance of truth in his claim that he is a scholar, after all, he was still reading whatever it was that he was reading.

There are other things about him that provided evidence that he is a scholar, though they knew that he is not a member of the Citadel as their maester had confirmed that. Harry had taken over teaching some of the children of the servants – mostly because their maester would not bother – and Maergery would have to admit that after just a month, those children are actually able to read and write, far better than even Maergery and her brothers could when they were that age.

Harry had also managed to ingrain himself with her grandmother after he had given her advice that resulted to an immediate minor gain that also had the potential to become a major gain in the future. In Highgarden, even though it was supposed to be the father of Maergery who was ruling, it was actually her grandmother who is the true power behind the throne. In the end, however, it really did not matter, because somehow, Harry was also able to ingrain himself into the good graces of her father.

Indeed, his influence with the Lord Paramount of the Reach was so strong that the Warden of the South has a seat reserved for Harry in his own table during feasts.

Maergery herself would readily admit that she was intrigued by Harry, yet there was something about him that made her cautious about him, and it was not the fact that he does not seem to be interested in her.

Indeed, the fact that Harry had not show any interest in her actually made her all the more intrigued by him.

Maergery mentally shook her head at the same time that her companion had finished reading through the paper that he had been holding when she turned her attention toward him. It was perhaps the fact that he had finished reading that made her return to the present, because the next paper that he was supposed to read was by his side, and as he took the paper so that he could place it in front of him, he turned his gaze toward her.

She was hoping that he would notice that she was looking at him, but alas, it would appear that even if he had noticed that that was the case, he was determined to ignore her in favor of reading through the papers that they had taken from the Citadel, and this finally caused Maergery to lose the silent war that she was having with herself. The only manifestation of that loss, however, would be the sigh that escaped from her lips a few moments later.

If she was expecting, however – and in all honesty, she was – that the sound that escaped from her lips would have made him turn his attention toward her, then she was mistaken, because he did not even show any signs of realizing that she had made a sound. Again, he preferred to keep his attention focused upon the papers that they had brought from the Citadel, and that finally prompted Maergery to turn her attention toward the sheaf of papers inside the wheelhouse.

Once more, the beautiful young woman fought the urge to sigh as she reminded herself that it was actually the fact that these papers were from the oldest archives of the Citadel that she was forced to accompany him. Her father had thought that her presence was necessary in order to ensure that the maesters would give Harry want he wanted, and Maergery would have to admit that she was prepared for the possibility of having to negotiate for it, but Harry had simply asked the Conclave for permission to enter the oldest of their archives, and they agreed without so much as asking for any form of identification from him.

That time, Maergery would have to admit that it was perhaps because she was with Harry when the latter asked for permission, and she concluded that her mere presence was enough – because while the Citadel was independent, it has a close relation with House Hightower which happen to be a vassal of her own family. Whatever it was that Harry had found in the archive – as women are not allowed to enter the Citadel – it looked as if it was important enough that he had to take it with him.

It was when Harry had informed the Conclave – and in the presence of Maergery – that he is taking the records that Maergery had thought that she would really need to intervene, but to her great surprise – and even now, she would have to admit that she was still surprised – the Conclave had put up only the most token of resistance. In the end, the Conclave had decided that the records in that particular archive are so old that they could not possibly lead to new knowledge, hence, they would be more than happy to let Harry have the contents.

They had not even asked him – or her – about any compensation, and if she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that they sounded as if they are rather happy that he was taking the records with him.

Some of those records occupy the seat in front of Maergery, but most of them would be shipped to Highgarden in the future. She supposed that the records that Harry was perusing at that moment was important enough that he could not wait for the new moon before getting his hands on them.

Once more, Harry finished whatever it was that he was reading and he turned his attention toward the direction of the records that he had brought with him. Once more, Maergery could not help but hope that when he turned his attention toward her that he would finally speak with her, but once more, she was disappointed, as again, it would appear as if Harry was more than happy with ignoring her as he read the contents of the records.

Maergery finally realized that there was no way that he was going to turn his attention toward her while he was reading the records, so she finally turned her attention away from him, focusing it instead toward the outside world that she could see through the stained glass windows of the wheelhouse that they were in. At that moment, they were going through a forest that she does not recognize, yet at the same time that she realized that, she reminded herself that their driver knew what he was doing.

It was at that moment that she felt the wheelhouse slowing down a bit, and she turned her gaze toward the direction of the front of the carriage – or at least, she tried to – just in time to see as the knight that her father had sent with them approach the wheelhouse. It did not take long before he was able to speak with Maergery.

“My Lady,” the knight said at the same time that she used a rather clever mechanism – designed by Harry – to open the window of the wheelhouse, but before she could say anything, the knight added, “There is something strange going on here.”

Rather than reply to what her bodyguard had just said, the Rose of Highgarden instead turned her gaze toward the direction of the man who was inside the wheelhouse with her. She could have sworn that she saw a smirk form across his face, but by the time that she was able to focus her gaze upon him, she told herself that it was probably an illusion, because Harry still had his full attention turned toward whatever it was that he was reading.

The reason why she turned her attention toward him was to see if he was going to react to what the knight had said, but it would appear as if he did not even realize that the wheelhouse had stopped, so Maergery returned her gaze toward the knight and asked, “What is happening?”

She did not think that she would ever see a knight in the service of the House of Tyrell agitated, but she realized that she could not think of any other word to describe the expression on the face of this particular knight. She would have commented on the agitation that he was feeling and was not even bothering to keep from his face, but before she could push the words out of her mouth, the knight cut her off at the same time that he motioned toward the forest that they were in.

“We do not know where we are, my Lady,” he said. If it was possible, the expression on his face actually turned more agitated as he was forced to admit that. As he looked as if he had more to say, however, Maergery decided not to say anything for the time being, and it looked as if that was the correct decision, because a few moments later, she watched as he parted his lips.

No words, however, escaped from the lips of the man, though it did not mean that no sound escaped from his mouth. The sound that escaped from his lips a few moments later, however, was merely a grunt that had no meaning, before he suddenly slumped forward and before Maergery could even think, the head of the knight slammed against the side of the wheelhouse before he fell off of his horse.

A confused look appeared on her face at that moment because she had no idea what was going on, though she did not have to wait long before her unasked question was answered.

“We are under attack!” one of the seven remaining men – who are outside the wheelhouse – suddenly announced. She heard the sound of swords being drawn and horses being herded toward one direction or another – though she could not see that – as she turned her gaze toward the direction of the person that she had just been talking to, but as she turned her gaze toward the knight, she could actually see the arrow that was protruding from his back.

Even Maergery could tell that the arrow that was fired was heavy enough that it pierced through the mail that the man was wearing, and if even mail could not stop that arrow, then there was no way that the clothes that Maergery was wearing could protect her. It was precisely because she realized that truth that the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach reached for the latch that would cause the door of the wheelhouse to open.

Her intention was to get off the wheelhouse and find some place to hide, but at the same time that her finger reached the latch, the man who was inside of the wheelhouse with her reminded her that he was still there.

“Stop,” Harry said, and his voice was so authoritative that Maergery found herself with no choice but to obey that single word, though at the same time that she heard him speak, she turned her gaze toward him. The attack was serious enough – of course – that Harry had actually stopped reading through the records that he had brought with him and there was an expression on his face that suggested to her that he was preparing to fight, yet the words that escaped from his lips a few moments later belied her initial thoughts, “We need to get out of here and find some place to hide.”

She was so surprised by the fact that he wanted to hide that her eyes widened, and indeed, Maergery was about to accuse him of being a coward, but before those accusing words could escape from her lips, she heard the tell-tale sound of something sharp driving against the wooden exterior of the wheelhouse that she was in.

She did not even have to turn her attention toward the direction of where she heard the sounds came from in order to know that the wheelhouse that she was on was being peppered by arrows, but she still did turn her attention toward that direction, though she quickly regretted it as the first thing that she noticed when she turned her gaze toward where the arrows had embedded itself would be the fact that the end of the arrows are on fire.

“Come on,” the voice of Harry forced Maergery back to the present, and though she did not actually hear him open his door, by the time that she turned her gaze at him, she noticed that the door was already open. Having realized that she had no choice, the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach accepted the offered hand of the man that she was in the wheelhouse with, and less than a second later, he pulled her toward him.

The sound made by men as they were hit by arrows and thrown off of their horses filled the ears of Maergery even as Harry half-dragged, half-guided her toward a path that suddenly appeared on the side of the road. She had no idea where they were heading, and she doubted that Harry knew too, but since he was leading her away from the ambush and where her bodyguards were being slaughtered, she did not say anything.

Maergery had no idea how long she had allowed Harry to lead her away from the site of the ambush, but by the time that she realized that she could no longer heard the sounds of her bodyguards being killed, they found themselves at a clearing of some sort, with the face of a cliff that extended high above where they were standing at one side of the clearing. She could also see the entrance of a cave in front of them, but at the same time that Harry took steps toward the direction of the entrance of the cave, Maergery suddenly realized that she was still holding his hand.

The first reaction of the beautiful young woman was to drop his hand, and he actually had a surprised expression on his face as he turned his gaze toward her in response to what she had just done.

“My apologies,” Maergery suddenly said, but exactly what she was apologizing for, not even the beautiful young woman who had been given the moniker of ‘the Rose of High Garden’ was sure about. As she had no idea how to continue the conversation, she decided to change the topic back to the men that she now realized have been lost, “Do you think...,” she began.

She was going to ask him if he thought that the others had gotten away, but even before she could ask the question, Harry was already shaking his head, and that was the only thing that she needed to see in order to know what his answer would have been to the question that she had not yet even finished asking.

Maergery was about to say some words to register her regret at the fact that her people have been killed, but just as she was about to turn her gaze toward their direction so that she can say a silent prayer, she was forced to pause when she saw the smirk that had formed on the face of Harry. To her, it seemed as if that smirk was so out of place – especially since they had just lost a lot of their companions – but before she could remark on it, he cut her off.

“Gargoyles are rather efficient at killing,” he suddenly said. That statement made Maergery stare at him, because those words implied to her that he knew who had ambushed them, but the only way that he could have known that was if he had seen those who had ambushed them, and while she could not be sure if he actually had, she had a feeling that he had not.

All of those impressions that she was having, however, were proven correct a few moments later as Harry suddenly said, “It was not easy calling for them but I would have to say that it was worth it.”

Those words confirmed to the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach that her companion was the one behind the ambush, but because there was a part of her that could not believe what was going on, for a few moments, the only thing that Maergery could do was to stare at him, and when he noticed what she was doing, he turned his full gaze toward her so that he could give her a smirk that was more than enough to force her out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into until the moment that she was forced out of the same.

“Why?” she suddenly asked.

He broke into a chuckle in response to the question that she had asked, but he did not answer the question that she had posed. She was about to ask him again when he cut her off, though he did so not with words, but with a simple motion of his hand that she would have labeled as nonchalant, if not for the fact that she suddenly found herself being dragged by some unknown force toward the direction of where Harry stood, and she was not even moving any of her muscles.

The force that was dragging her stopped what it was doing when she was just a foot away from where Harry stood, and as soon as the force that was dragging her had stopped, he spoke again, “Many reasons, really,” he said before he raised his hand toward her and he gently touched her face, causing a shock to go up and down her spine. The shock that she felt, she concluded, was something that she did not want to feel again, and fortunately, Harry removed his hand from her face a few moments later.

He turned his back toward her and started walking toward the cave, but though Maergery did not want to follow after him, that same force that had dragged her closer toward him had returned with a vengeance and she soon found herself being dragged again, toward the direction of the entrance of the cave and where Harry was headed.

“I have been setting up this place since I woke up in this world,” Harry said as the two of them – him of his own power, she because she was being dragged by the same unseen force – crossed the threshold that divided the cave from the rest of the world.

Maergery found herself staring at the vision in front of her, because she was expecting a cold and wet interior filled with solidified mud and other things that one would have accustomed with a cave, yet the image that she was seeing rivaled even her room in Highgarden, indeed, it rivaled even the main hall of the castle that she called home.

If there was one thing, however, that made her stare, it was the artificial lights that were hanging from the ceiling – and like the rest of this place, the ceiling looked nothing like a cave. They were not candles, yet they provided a source of artificial light that Maergery was sure was brighter than when the sun was shining.

“This is my home,” Harry suddenly said, forcing Maergery to return her attention toward the direction of the man that she was now convinced was not her friend. She was also sure that he is not a friend of her family, but even if she wanted to say something about that, she realized that she could not actually speak even as she was dragged by the unknown force in order to force her to follow him, “This used to be located on a small hill a few kilometers out of the city known as Cardiff, but something had happened and I found myself here.”

They entered through an ornately carved double door that opened automatically once Harry was close enough to the same. She would have thought that there was someone who had opened the door, but as she crossed the same, she realized that there was no one, though she would have to admit that she probably just did not see because her attention was forced to turn toward the direction of the painting that she found in front of her.

The portrait was easily over ten feet tall, yet it only showed the face of a brown haired woman whose attention was slightly turned toward the side. Her eyes were almost the same shade as that of her hair and even if this was just a portrait, as she stared at those eyes, Maergery realized that they advertised intelligence as well as determination.

At the same time, she could not help but wonder who she is even as she told herself that there only way that a portrait like this would have been made was if she was someone important. Her brown hair and eyes, however, betrayed the fact that she is not a Targaryen – they have violet eyes and silver-blonde hair usually – which made Maergery wonder as to her identity even more.

She watched as Harry walked toward the direction of the portrait and the expression on his face – even if she was viewing him from the side – showed reverence as well as a sense of longing there so she assumed that he was going to greet the portrait even as he imagined the person who was on the portrait, but if he did actually say the name of the woman, he said it in his mind, which meant that Maergery did not hear anything.

Instead, she was forced to follow after Harry as he made his way pass the portrait and into another part of the house, though this time, they did not pass through doors. They passed through an arch on the wall, however, and she guessed that that was the threshold that divided the room where they had just been with this room, and the room that she found herself in was a sitting room, if the number of comfortable looking chairs were to be of any indication.

Even if it was the sitting room, however, Maergery realized that she would not have been able to relax here, not only because she had been brought here against her will. Indeed, even if she was a valued guest, she still would not have been able to relax here, after all, the first decoration – and it was obviously a decoration – that she saw inside the room happened to be the head of a red-haired man, and from the shocked expression that the severed head had on its face, she was sure that the head used to be attached to a body.

Harry must have realized that she was looking at the head, because a few moments later, she heard him chuckle. The force that had been dragging Maergery around did not have control over her head, but she still turned his attention toward his direction when she heard him laughing. By the time that she had turned her gaze toward Harry, however, he had already stopped.

“That is the head of the man who used to be my best mate,” he said, “He and his sister conspired with the rest of their family to steal my fortune through a combination of false marriages and by making other people around me disappear.”

Maergery watched as Harry suddenly waved his hand in an almost nonchalant fashion toward the direction of the severed head, and without warning, a scream suddenly escaped from the direction of the head, forcing the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach to turn her attention toward that direction. To her utter shock, she was able to confirm that the scream was indeed coming from the severed head, though what truly surprised her was the fact that the eyes on the head were moving.

“Oh yes,” Harry suddenly said, and as he had spoken, Maergery found an excuse to turn her attention from the head and back toward the direction of Harry, “He is still alive, as is his sister, and if you piss me off enough, you would be joining her in her punishment in the basement.”

The way that he had spoken was all that Maergery needed to see in order to realize that whatever kind of punishment that was, it was reserved for when Harry is really angry, and if he had punished this man who used to be his best mate by cutting his head off and somehow keeping him alive, then the punishment that was waiting at the basement was surely more horrific than this one.

“Who...,” Maergery began.

Once more, she was cut off, but this time, it would appear that she did not even need to ask the question as Harry suddenly said, “I am Sir Harry James Potter,” he paused before adding, “The monarch of the country where I was born knighted me as a reward for my defeat of the Dark Lord who had killed my parents when I was one year old.”

A smile actually came across his face as he added, “I doubt if even Voldemort had realized that, in just decade after I killed him, the people who celebrated my victory over him would be the same people who would label me as being worse than him.”

She did not say anything even as he took a seat on one of the many comfortable looking chairs in the room, and soon, Maergery found herself standing in front of him, blocking his view from the severed head of his best mate – and thankfully, that severed head had stopped screaming – even as a goblet – and even from where she stood, Maergery could tell that it was not only made of glass, but was also quite well-made – appeared out of nowhere.

“What...,” she began. Even to Maergery, the fear that was marinating her tone as she spoke was quite obvious, and from the amused smile on the face of Harry, it was obvious that he could hear that fear as well. He did not say anything, however, and instead waited for her to continue, though it took her sometime to actually be able to speak again, “What do you want from me?”

If it was possible, the smile on his face actually widened even more, “I want something from you, and I want something from your family,” he said, “but most of all, I want something from this ‘Seven Kingdom’ of yours.”

It was actually the last that made her stare at him with a wondering expression on her face. She was not sure if she should actually label it as fortunate or not, but she did not even need to ask him anything before he continued, “I want that throne, but not because I want to rule.”

She watched in silence, and there was actually nothing that was stopping her from speaking, as he slowly but deliberately lifted the goblet that he was holding toward his lips and as he sipped from the same, she found herself remarking that there was no way that he would be able to take the Iron Throne, after all, he had no claim over the same. He also had no army to help him, and she doubted that he would be able to find one anytime soon.

The expression on his face turned to a smirk a few moments later, however, and with horror, Maergery realized that he was actually able to read her mind, because he suddenly said, “Oh, I have an army, and I am sure that your father would be more than happy to lend his army to me,” he suddenly stood and the way that he stood made Maergery want to place as much distance between the two of them.

She would have taken steps backward too, if not for the fact that the same force that had been dragging her around so that she is forced to follow after Harry had suddenly placed itself behind her, which meant that she could not move back because her back was somehow pressed against something solid even if there was only air there.

By the time that she realized that she could not move back, the distance between her and Harry had sunk to almost nothing, and when she returned her complete focus back forward, he was already standing in front of her. Indeed, he was so close to her that a few moments later, she could once more feel his hands against her face, and this time, the way that he was touching her made her cringe.

“After all,” he said as he continued to caress the side of her face, “your father is rather easy to manipulate, and I am sure that he would be happy to place his son-in-law in command of his army when an unknown danger arises.”

The eyes of Maergery widened at that moment because she just knew that he was talking about himself as the son-in-law of her father. As she is the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach, it was obvious that he intended to force her to marry him.

“I would rather die,” she said a few moments later, but at almost the same time that that statement escaped from her lips, she regretted the words that she had uttered. Even if that was the case, however, there was no way that she was going to take those words back.

She did not expect amused laughter from Harry, however, even if that was actually his response. Maergery found herself staring at him, and without warning, she suddenly felt her throat constricting and her breath being cut off. As suddenly as it began, however, it was over, and before she could say anything, he placed his hand on her chin and he used that as his leverage to force her to look at him.

There was still a smile on his face as he said, “That could be arranged,” and from the way that he spoke, she was quite certain that he meant what he had said.

At that moment, she felt truly afraid, but then she realized that if she was dead, then there was no way that he could marry her, so she told herself that that might be a viable plan. She was still trying to connect the dots of that plan in her mind when the next words to come out of the mouth of Harry effectively caused her to abandon that particular plan.

“Not even death would be able to keep you away from me,” he said, and as she was forced to turn her gaze at him, she saw him incline his head toward the direction of the severed head of the man that he claimed was his best mate. It was only at that moment that she realized that that head, despite being cut off from the rest of its body, was still alive.

“Oh, you need not worry about me cutting your head off,” he said. He finally removed his hand from her chin, but within a few moments, Maergery realized that the only reason why he did that was so that he could place that same hand on one of her shoulders, an act that still discomforted her, especially when a few moments later, he placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

The beautiful daughter of the Warden of the South, however, was unable to say anything to tell him how uncomfortable she was – even if she realized that he would have just ignored her – before he suddenly said, “You’d have more uses with your pretty head on top of your pretty body,” and without warning, he suddenly used his hands on her shoulders to rip the top of the travelling clothes that Maergery was wearing.

A scream escaped from the lips of the beautiful young woman in reaction to what Harry had done, but the scream was actually more in surprise than anything else. She could feel air directly against her breasts and she knew that that was because they were now exposed to the air, though a few moments later, when they were again covered, the only thing that she felt was even more discomfort, though that was because what covered them at that moment would be the hands of Harry as he cupped both of her breasts from the front.

“Soon,” Harry said even as he began to use the pad of his thumb and index finger to play with the nipples capping her breasts, “you would be using this body for my pleasure, and mine alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes Maergery his slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Game of Thrones Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**TWO**

A moan escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later even as she felt Harry increase the pressure that he was exerting on the nipples capping her breasts. He might still be using the pad of this thumb and index fingers to play with the pink flesh capping her mounds, but he was exerting enough pressure that not even Maergery could be sure if the moan that had escaped from her lips was one of pleasure or one of pain. With a start, she realized that it was most likely both, because when he suddenly removed his hands from her breasts, she felt both relief as well as disappointment.

She turned her gaze toward him and saw the smile on his face. It took her a few moments to realize that it was less a smile and more a smirk, and somehow, that irritated her enough that she actually parted her lips – or at least, she tried to – in order to say something, only for whatever it was that she wanted to say to be cut off as Harry suddenly placed his right index finger over her lips.

Usually, that would not have been enough to stop her from speaking, but the man who stood in front of her was no ordinary man, in the sense that he was one capable of casting spells, and Maergery knew that at the same time that he placed his index finger over her lips, he had also cast some kind of spell on her, because she could not even more her lips a few moments later.

Even when he removed his finger from her lips, Maergery still found herself unable to say anything, and even when he actually took a step back so that the distance between them increased to a feet, she was still unable to say something. Instead, she was forced to watch the amused gleam that was reflected on the eyes of Harry as he studied her from where he stood, and though he was not saying anything, Maergery could tell that he was focused on her breasts.

Indeed, a few moments later, she watched as Harry actually licked his lips while his eyes was still focused on her mounds, and she actually found herself watching – even if it was only in her mind – a vision of herself even as Harry sucked on her breasts, alternating between the two of them every three seconds or so.

She shook her head in order to get rid of the vision that she was seeing, and she let out a sigh of relief – even if it was only a mental sigh of relief – when she realized that that was more than enough for her to come out of the vision that she was quite sure was Harry assaulting her mind.

A few moments later, however, the relief that she felt turned to one of horror as it became clear to her that the reason why she came out of the vision that she was seeing was not because of what she had actually done, rather, it was because Harry wanted her to return to the present.

At the same time that she realized that, she saw Harry moving back toward her, and from his side, she watched as his arms moved. His hands, however, did not return to cupping her breasts from the front, rather, they landed on her hips, and though the bodice of her dress still covered that part of her body, when Harry did touch her there, it felt as if his hands had ignored the fabric of the admittedly heavy dress that she was wearing.

Despite the cloth, she could feel how warm his hands were directly on her bare skin, but even that became secondary in the mind of the Maergery as a few moments later, the reason why he placed his hands there became apparent. If asked, she would have to admit that she had already suspected that the reason for him placing his hands there was going to be for this reason, but even if that was the case, she could not help but let out a surprised scream – and this time, the sound did escape from her lips – as she felt the dress that she was wearing pulled down by Harry with one swift motion.

Almost instantly, whatever article of clothing it was that she was wearing that was keeping the lower part of the riding dress that she was wearing in place failed, and before she knew it, the entire length of the dress was affected by gravity and it fell to the floor where it pooled around her ankles. It was just her luck that she chose that day to travel without wearing any underwear, and from the smile that was on the face of Harry, it was obvious that he approved of her choice to forego underwear, or at least, that was how she interpreted that smirk that was on his face.

Even if that was the case, however, he still did not say anything, and instead, he took two steps back, once more increasing the distance between the two of them. This time, she was sure that he would turn his attention toward the direction of her cunt, and she was correct in that because a few moments later, she could see his deep green eyes focusing toward the direction of her most intimate of parts.

As she was looking at his face when he did that, she was able to see as the expression on his face turned to a slight frown a few moments later, and despite herself, Maergery actually found herself rather depressed when she saw that frown. That was because it was obvious that there was something about what he was seeing – which would be her – that disappointed him, and even if she did not want what was happening at that moment, the fact that the man looking at her naked body was disappointed was something that depressed her.

‘ _Is that not something that you should actually be glad about?’_ again, it was her own voice that asked the question, ‘ _If there is something wrong with you, then he might not take you, and that is what you want right now.’_

“Not really,” Harry said a few moments later. Maergery had not even got the chance to fully understand the words that the voice behind her head had said before Harry had interrupted her thoughts with his own words, and the next words to escape from his mouth a few moments later confirmed to the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach that Harry could read minds, “If there is something wrong with you, then we would just fix it,” he paused and she watched as his full attention turned toward her.

The beautiful young woman cringed when she saw the smile that was on the face of the man that she was sent to accompany because that expression on his face was the only thing that she needed to see in order to know that she would lost far more than the virginity that she had been saving up today. Exactly what else she would lose was still something that she was not sure about, though, and she was spared from having to imagine that when Harry again spoke, “Besides, even a blind man cannot deny that you are almost perfect.”

She watched as he waved his hand in almost nonchalant fashion, and the direct effect of whatever spell it was that Harry had cast was felt by Maergery on the area of her groin. She could not stop herself from turning her attention toward that direction and she actually gasp when she realized that the tiny strands of her pubic hair had now disappeared from her mound.

“You would never grow hair there again,” Harry said a few moments later, and as she turned her gaze away from the lips of her womanhood and toward his face, she could see the smile that formed there as he added, “I prefer my pets to be clean-shaven and have no hair below their neck.”

Not even Maergery could be sure what kind of expression appeared on her face after she heard him say what he had just said. She realized that it must have been an expression of disbelief, because a few moments later, the smile that was on the face of Harry widened as he asked her in a mocking tone, “Did you think that you would be the only one?” before he shook his head.

He did not wait for her to actually answer the question that he had just asked before he elaborated, “I would have all Seven Kingdoms represented in my harem when I take the Iron Throne,” he said, “you are merely the first.”

It was at that point that the smile that Harry was wearing reached its peak, and somehow, Maergery realized that the spell that he had cast on her, that spell that prevented her from running from him, had been dispelled. She was not sure exactly how she knew, but within a few moments of her seeing that expression on his face, she was able to turn her attention away from him and burst into a run, increasing the distance that separated the two of them.

At that moment, she suddenly felt as if she had to turn her attention toward the direction of Harry, so that was exactly what she did. She was expecting an expression of irritation on his face, or even one of determination as he was about to chase after her or cast another spell at her so that she would be unable to escape from him. It was for that reason that, when she saw the smile on his face, she could not help but wonder exactly why he seemed so amused by what he was doing.

Indeed, at that moment, she could see that he was actually taking a seat at a chair that was not even there when she first started to run away from him.

Maergery told herself that she does not have the time to wonder about all of that. She may have been divested of all of her clothes, but she was sure that she would be able to escape from him if she were to just place enough distance between the two of them, and besides, she could still remember the path that they took in order to reach this place.

A few moments later saw her back in the room with the giant portrait of the beautiful brunette, but this time, rather than stare at her, the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach darted pass the portrait, heading toward the direction of the door that would lead to the foyer at the same time that she told herself that Harry was just behind her.

She was so surprised by the fact that it would appear as if he was not even chasing after her that it actually took her a second or two to realize that when she opened the door in front of her, she found herself staring not at the foyer, but at a rather long passageway with an arched roof.

She paused at the sight of the passageway, but just as she was about to turn her attention away from the same so that she could look around the room that she was still in – after all, it was possible that she had opened the wrong door – she heard the voice of Harry seemingly coming from every direction except from the direction of the passageway that she was now staring at, “Run away, little girl, run away,” he was speaking in a melodic tune that one could be forgiven for thinking that he was actually singing, “your Master is coming to mark you as his forever, so if you don’t wish to be a sheath for his cock, run away.”

Maergery did not need to be told twice, and though she personally had doubts regarding the direction that she was being forced to, the fact that the voice of Harry was seemingly coming from every direction but that one had already limited her options when it came to which direction to run, specifically, she could only run forward, a direction that would take her into the passageway that she was looking at.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold that divided the passageway from the room that she was in, her ears were assaulted, but it was not in the form of loud sounds. Instead, the sounds that entered through her ears were the sounds of moans, and they were the moans of a woman, accompanied by occasional screams of pleasure and lust-filled grunts. Strangely, Maergery could also hear the howls of wolves occasionally, but she was sure that those howls were not coming from outside, as they were fully in synch with the moans coming from the women.

Before she realized what she was doing, Maergery found herself walking. A voice at the back of her mind implored her to run, but that voice was ignored even as the beautiful young woman found herself face to face with a steel door complete with a small viewing port on the surface of the same.

Maergery actually hesitated when she saw the door because she was sure that the moans that had been assaulting her ears were coming from within the room at the other side of that door. Even as she told herself, however, that she ought not to look, she was actually unable to stop herself from doing exactly that, and within a few moments, she found herself standing in front of the same.

She did not even need to open the viewing port on the door herself, because as soon as she positioned herself in front of the same, it opened on its own. That was even more reason for Maergery not to look, yet she could not actually stop herself from doing exactly that, and soon, she was able to see exactly who the source of the moans that she was hearing was.

The woman that was the source of all the moans that Maergery was hearing was in the middle of the room and was on all fours. Even from where she stood, the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach could see the chains that were connected to the wrists and ankles of the young woman, and those chains kept her on her hands and knees, which was exactly the position that the creature that was behind her preferred.

Maergery turned her attention toward the direction of the creature that was behind the moaning woman, and she cringed when she realized that she realized where the howling of the wolves were coming from, since the creature that was behind the red-haired woman was a wolf with the form of a man.

“Werewolves,” Harry suddenly said. Hearing his voice so close to her made Maergery cringe, and before she could even think about it, she tried to turn her attention toward the direction where the voice of Harry came from. She was still trying to turn her attention toward the direction where the sound came from, only for another moan to escape from her lips.

At the same time that her moan echoed around the room, the woman who was inside the cell threw her head back, and this was followed by a triumphant howl that escaped from the wolf that was behind her even as it suddenly bucked its hips. Maergery had already realized that the wolf – ‘ _werewolf,’_ she thought – was already fucking the red-haired woman, but that was actually the first indication that Maergery had that that was happening.

Another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery at that moment, and when she heard herself moan again, she realized that she does not have the luxury to be thinking about this red-haired woman. The two moans that have escaped from her lips were both involuntary reaction on her part, and it was an involuntary reaction to the fact that Harry had by now cupped her breasts from behind.

Before she could even stop him, he was already playing with her breasts, alternating between squeezing them in between the palm of his hand and making circles with them. Occasionally, he would use the pad of his thumb and index finger in order to tweak the nipples capping her breasts, and in short order, Maergery realized that her nipples were again fully erect.

“She was my wife, you know,” Harry suddenly said, whispering those words directly into the ear of Maergery even as he removed his right hand from her right breast. She felt the slightest bit of relief when that happened, and she was actually glad that she only felt slight relief, because she realized that the reason why he removed his hand from her breast was so that he could move toward the direction of her cunt.

Maergery realized that that was his objective even before his hands had actually reached her most intimate of parts because while he removed his hand from her right breast, that had was still touching her. Slowly and deliberately – as if he was teasing her – he inched his hand downward, until a few moments later when another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery as he felt his fingers resting on her shaven mound.

“Ah...,” she moaned even as she realized that her mound was now more sensitive after having all of her hair there removed. The first moan to escape from the lips of Maergery was quickly followed by another one, though the latest one was the result of the fingers of Harry brushing against the lips of her womanhood.

“Can you imagine what it would feel like?” he asked her even as his index finger moved pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts. another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery even as he felt his finger enter her vaginal canal, “Now imagine what it feels like if it’s my cock in there.”

Maergery gasped as she felt him remove his finger from her most intimate of parts, and to her horror, she realized that the reason that she gasped was because she was disappointed that he had removed his finger. Another moan escaped from her lips a few moments later even as her hips involuntarily moved forward in a vain attempt to close the distance between her cunt and his finger, but before it could move far enough, Maergery caught herself and she used all of her willpower in order to stop herself from moving her cunt even more forward.

In the end, it did not matter, because Harry was still able to notice what she tried to do, and his first reaction to what she tried to do was to laugh, “Aren’t you excited, little whore,” he said. Without warning, Harry suddenly returned his hand over her groin, but this time, instead of inserting a single finger pass the lips of her cunt, he instead inserted three fingers at the same time.

The eyes of Maergery widened in surprise, but even before she could stop herself, a scream – half in pleasure, half in pain – escaped from her lips. Even if she had already allowed that scream to escape from her lips, however, it would appear that that was not the only thing that Harry wanted, because even before Maergery could recover from the scream that had just escaped from her lips, Harry began to saw his fingers in and out of the lips of the womanhood of Maergery.

“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds began to escape from the lips of the helpless woman, with every moan escaping from her lips coinciding with Harry pushing his finger inside her cunt. She could feel him reaching deeper and deeper inside her with every stroke into her most intimate of parts, and she was quite sure that with just a few more strokes, he would make her cum with just his hands.

That was not something that Maergery wanted to feel, so she actually tried to remove his hand from her cunt, but even if she already had wrapped the fingers of both of her hands on his arms –with the fingers of her right hand actually wrapping itself around his wrist – she could not actually remove his hands from where they are, and indeed, he took her trying to remove his hands from her body as some sort of signal as he actually increased the pace with which he was moving his fingers in and out of her most intimate of parts.

“Pl...please...,” Maergery tried to push the words out of her mouth. There are actually a few more words that she wanted to say, but because of the intense pleasure that she was feeling just from him pushing and pulling his finger pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts, the beautiful young woman was actually finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

In response to the pleading words that have escaped from the lips of Maergery, Harry only allowed a small chuckle to escape from his lips, “Please what, slave?” he asked her, and to the great surprise of Maergery, he actually stopped what he was doing, though he kept his fingers inside her cunt.

Suddenly, Maergery felt a deep sense of longing and regret within her, and for some reason, she realized that Harry resuming what he had been doing to her was the only thing that could fill that deep sense of longing and regret. A voice at the back of her mind screamed at her that he had cast some sort of spell on her that made her want him to resume what he had been doing and that she had to be strong, but that voice at the back of head was forced into silence a few moments later as Harry once more demonstrated to her that he could read what is going on in her mind.

“Whether it is a spell or not, it does not change the fact that you want me, doesn’t it, slave?” he asked.

To the surprise of Maergery, instead of resuming what he had been doing, he actually removed his fingers from her cunt. The sense of longing and desperation that she was feeling intensified when he did that, and that feeling was not helped when, a few moments later, he actually removed his other hand from her left breast. Even that, however, was merely preparatory as a few moments later, she felt him push her away from her.

The surprised expression on the face of Maergery was something that she placed there herself, and it was full blown as she spun on her heel so that she could turn her gaze on the man that had stood behind her but a few moments ago. The smirk was still on the face of Harry, but to add even more to the confusion that Maergery was feeling, he was not even moving from where he stood.

She turned her attention toward the direction of his groin, and the longing feeling that she was feeling was somewhat mollified – though it was not enough – when she saw the small tent that had formed on the front of his pants. That was the only thing that Maergery needed to see in order to know that he was aroused with what he had been doing to her, so it was obvious that he found her desirable as well.

“Ha...,” she began, but somehow, referring to him by her name seemed inadequate. The voice at the back of her mind was still there, screaming at her that it was all the result of a spell that he had cast at her, but as she felt the temperature between her loins increase in temperature, even Maergery would have to admit that she was actually finding herself without a care in the world about that spell.

“Don’t you....,” she began a few moments later, “don’t you want me?”

He smiled at her, but rather than shake or nod his head – which would have been an affirmation of whether he wanted her or not – he kept his gaze neutral as he just stared at her. Maergery could even see that rather than turn his attention toward her breasts or her cunt, he kept his gaze on her eyes, and it looked as if he was just going to stare at her, such that a few moments later, she was the one who was forced to break the awkward silence that had descended between them.

“Ser....please...,” she began.

A frown actually appeared on the face of Harry in response to the term that she had used to refer to him. It confused her because that was the highest rank that she could use to refer to him, and she was using it even without him actually being conferred with that rank. The frown that appeared on his face was explained to Maergery a few moments later when Harry finally decided to speak, “I am more than just a Ser, slave, I am more than your lord,” he took one step toward her, and a faint squeak escaped from the lips of Maergery, though it would appear as if he did not even hear it because a few moments later, he added, “I am your Master.”

She visibly swallowed even as she nodded, but apparently, he wanted to hear her verbally acknowledge it, so she forced her lips to part a few moments later even as she forced the sounds that were escaping from her mouth to form coherent words, “Yes...yes, Master, please.”

The smile that appeared on the face of Harry in response to how she referred to him caused her feelings to practically float in happiness. It seemed to her that she would be content so long as he would smile at her, but the bliss that she found herself in was broken a few moments later as the temperature of the figurative fire that was burning in between her loins once more increased in temperature.

“Ah...,” another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery, and this time, the smile on the face of Harry actually widened.

He did not wait for her to say anything before he pointedly inclined his head toward the direction of the lips of her womanhood, “You’re wet,” he observed, and sure enough, when Maergery glanced toward the direction of her groin, she could see a slight sheen that she could trace through to the entrance to her vaginal canal.

Before she could say anything, however, the dark-haired man in front of her asked, “Do you want me to take care of it?”

At that moment, she heard something coming from the back of her head, but the temperature of the figurative flames that are burning in between her loins was so high that she could not help but ignore the sounds that that voice was making, and soon, she returned her gaze toward the man in front of her as she nodded, “Yes, Master, please,” she said, and at the same time, she twisted her body a bit in a vain attempt to lower the temperature.

“But I thought you were saving yourself for your husband?” he asked. Even Maergery could tell that he was using a mocking tone when he asked that question, “Are you saying that you want me to make you a woman now?”

It was such a terrible dilemma for Maergery, but in the end, it was that need that was burning in between her loins that won out. Still, even after she had made the decision, she found herself unable to trust her voice, so instead of speaking, she just nodded. Evidently, however, Harry wanted to hear her say it, so he did not move – he did not even say anything – and just waited for the beautiful woman in front of him to say something.

Finally, when it seemed as if she could no longer control the figurative flame burning between her loins – and after another moan had escaped from her lips – Maergery forced herself to speak, “Yes, Master,” she said. She paused briefly as she waited to see if he was going to say something in response to what she had just said, but when he still did not move, she forced herself to add, “Please, make me a woman now.”

Harry walked forward, and he did not stop walking until he was right in front of her. Maergery wanted to increase the distance between the two of them, but before she could do so, he already had his hand resting on her chin, and he used that as his leverage to force her to look at him, “Beg me,” he told her, “Beg me to make you not only my woman, but also my slave.”

After those words have escaped from his lips, he removed his hand from the chin of Maergery and took several steps back, once more increasing the distance between the two of them. with every step that he took away from her, the need that she was feeling increased, until finally, she could no longer hold herself, and she was practically screaming as she pushed the words out of her mouth.

“Please, Master!” she screamed, “Please make me your slave!”

Harry still did not move, and that prompted Maergery to continue to beg him, repeating the same words that had already escaped out of her mouth half a dozen times before she finally realized that those words were not having that much of an effect on her. Not even Maergery herself could tell where the inspiration came from, but a few moments later, she screamed, “Please, make me your personal cock sheath, Master!”

This time, he did react, but since he only took one step forward, Maergery realized two things. The first is that the words that she had already uttered are still not enough, and the second is that she had finally stumbled upon the proper way to beg him, so she continued with those words, “Please, break my virginity, Master, and make me your eternal slave, Master,” she said, “I promise to live only as your pleasure toy from now on, Master, please.”

The self-degrading words that escaped from the lips of Maergery had an effect on Harry, but if she was being honest, the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach would have to admit that she cannot even remember the words that were coming out of her mouth. In the end, the young woman told herself that it did not matter, after all, the words that she uttered had already the effect that she wanted, which was that Harry now wanted her, and as if to provide her with further evidence of that, when he glanced toward the direction of the tent in front of his pants, she could tell that it was larger than before.

“Get down on all fours, ass facing towards me,” Harry said.

A confused expression appeared on the face of Maergery, but before she could ask him anything, she heard him laughing in both amusement and contempt as he asked her, “Did you think that I would fuck you from the front?” it was obviously a rhetorical question because he did not wait for her to say anything before he added, “You are the lowest form of a slave, cunt, a cock sheath for my pleasure and I will teach you what that means.”

She could feel the pressure that was coming from him, and she realized that he would punish her if she does not do as she was ordered. There was also the issue of the flames that were burning in between her loins, and even as the mental pressure that he was exerting on her increased, so did the temperature of the flames that were burning in between her loins.

In the end, she realized that she actually had no choice, so after a single whimper escaped from her lips, the beautiful young woman did as she was instructed, lowering herself to the floor such that a few moments later, she was on her hands and knees, with the shapely cheeks of her ass pointed toward the direction of Harry, just as he had instructed her.

This position was already humiliating enough for her, but it would appear that Harry was not yet done with forcing humiliations upon her, because a few moments later, he added more instructions that she knew she had no choice but to follow, “Raise your ass into the air, as high as you can,” he said.

She did not do anything for a few moments as she actually had no idea how she should comply with those orders, and fortunately for her, Harry seemed to have realized that, because a few moments later, he added, “Lower your chest close to the floor,” and after she had done that – and here, she could feel her breasts being squeezed in between her back and the stone floor of this passageway that she found herself in – he gave her more instructions to follow, “reach behind you with both hands, then show me your cunt.”

It was rather easy for Maergery to do what he wanted her to do this time, so a few moments later, she was forced to display the entrance to not only her cunt but also her asshole to Harry. He kept her there for more than twenty seconds, not allowing her to move, but the next sensation that she felt after that time had passed would be the tip of his cock touching the slit formed between the lips of her womanhood.

“Do not move,” he warned her, but it would appear as if he did not exactly trust her to do as he had ordered, because a few moments later, Maergery felt something cold wrap itself around her wrists and ankles. She could not see what that something was, but she was quite sure that he had used his magic to restrain her in the position that she was now in.

The chains proved to be necessary as barely a second or two after she felt them wrap themselves around her ankles and wrists, a moan escaped from the lips of Maergery even as Harry began to push his cock into her most intimate of parts. She could feel the lips of her womanhood parting in order to allow the cock that was about to make her a woman enter her most intimate of parts, but for some reason, when she felt the very tip of the cock enter the entrance to her vaginal canal, Harry paused.

It was only by listening intently that Maergery could hear the muttering sounds that were coming out of his lips, convincing her that he was chanting something, though even if she could be reasonably certain that he was chanting, she would have to admit that she actually has no idea what he was chanting.

‘ _It’s a spell,’_ the voice at the back of her mind returned with as much force as it could muster, and it practically screamed those three words to Maergery. Yet, at the same time that the voice at the back of her mind had spoken, the chanting of Harry suddenly ended, and without warning, he thrust his hips forward, driving his cock as deep as possible inside the cunt of Maergery and causing a loud scream to escape from the lips of the beautiful young woman.

“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Maergery marked the moment that her hymen was shattered by the tip of the cock of the man behind her. The sensation of pain shot up from the direction of her groin to the forefront of her brain, and tears actually spilled from the eyes of the young woman as she remarked to herself that she could believe the amount of pain that she was feeling at that moment.

The figurative flames that were burning in between her loins were still there, but it was definitely colder than before, which caused her no small amount of confusion, though she was distracted from what she was thinking when Harry suddenly pulled the shaft of his cock out of her tight cunt, only for him to slam himself back inside her with as much force as he could muster.

She could feel the walls of her vaginal tunnel expanding in order to accommodate the cock that had invaded her most intimate of parts even as the same walls tried to exert pressure to push the same invading cock out of her tight vaginal tunnel, but at the same time, she knew that it was impossible for her to convince him to pull out of her.

His actions caused another scream to escape from the lips of Maergery, but he did not seem to care, because as soon as she felt his balls hit her groin – marking the mark that he was buried as deep as possible inside her, and in any case, she could feel the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb – he pulled the shaft of his cock out of her cunt again, before he slammed himself back inside her.

“How does it feel, cunt?” Harry suddenly asked even as he continued to maintain the rather fast pace that he was using to fuck her, “How does it feel to be ridden for the first time by the man who now owns you?”

Maergery could still feel the sensation of his fingers on her cunt and at that moment, she could, of course, feel the sensation of his cock moving in and out of her most intimate of parts, but somehow, the bliss that she was expecting when his finger was inside her cunt was less than what she felt before, and now that his cock was inside of her, it was strangely underwhelming enough that she was actually regretting the fact that he begged him to take her.

“Ah yes,” Harry suddenly said. He did not stop sawing his cock in and out of her cunt, of course, and Maergery could feel his cock twitch a few moments later even as she realized that if he were to spill his seed inside of her, then he is liable to get her pregnant. Those thoughts, however, went to the back of her mind as Harry added, “I have removed the spell that I cast on you earlier, that spell that made you think that having my cock inside your cunt would be pleasurable.”

The eyes of Maergery widened, but whatever it was that she wanted to say was cut off as Harry suddenly increased the pace with which he was sawing his cock in and out of her. The words that were supposed to come out of the mouth of Maergery as a protest or as a promise of revenge and retribution against Harry were transformed into one long moan that was soon the only sound that was capable of escaping from the mouth of Maergery.

It was not only the forward and back motion of his cock that was making her unable to speak, there was also the sensation of pleasure that was coming from between her loins. With every thrust of his thick and hard cock into the most intimate of her parts, Maergery could feel herself getting closer and closer toward her release. Her need for him was still not the same as from before, but she was definitely able to find something pleasurable with what Harry was doing to her.

Even if that was the case, however, she still would have preferred if he were to pull out of her there and then, though somehow, she could not muster the words to use.

A few moments later, Harry spoke again, “How does it feel, whore?” he asked her again, “How does it feel to be ridden by your Master? You should feel honored, cunt, after all, you are the first in the stables of the future Wizard King of Westeros.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues with his breaking of the Rose of HIghgarden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Game of Thrones Universe and the Harry Potter Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**THREE**

The moans that continued to escape from the lips of Maergery were loud and marinated with so much lust that a part of the mind of the beautiful blonde was certain that she had never felt as much lust in her life as she was feeling at that moment. Even if she did not want what was happening at that moment, with every stroke into her, the figurative flames that were burning in between her loins increased in temperature, and with every increase in temperature, whatever resistance it was that she could muster melted away, replaced instead by the undeniable desire on her part for the man behind her to continue with what he was doing.

Though the beautiful blonde tried her best to remind herself that the man behind her was stroking his cock in and out of her most intimate of parts – and with every stroke into her, she could feel the skin covering the shaft of his cock rubbing against not only the inner walls of her vaginal canal, but also against the lips of her womanhood – against her will, that part of her mind was also slowly fading, driven away from the forefront of her mind by the lust that she was feeling, as well as the desire to reach her own release.

If she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that she had never imagined that having a cock inside her cunt could drive her to this much desire, desperateness, and pleasure. Prior to Harry penetrating pass the lips of her womanhood, she had been a virgin, and as if to provide further proof that that was the case, she could hear the unmistakable sound of something dripping from the direction of her penetrated womanhood.

Maergery did not need to turn her attention toward that direction in order for her to know that the sound that she was hearing was the sound of her own blood spilling from her cunt, evidence of how the man behind her had destroyed her virginity with the tip of his cock.

The moans that were coming out of the mouth of Maergery increased in intensity once more, and that was more than enough to force her to return to the present. If it was possible, it seemed that Harry had once more increased the pace with which he was stroking his cock in and out of her cunt, but as if to remind her that the man behind her is human – despite all the things that he had already done – he actually slowed down a few moments later.

It took Maergery just a second or two to realize that the reason why Harry increased his pace was because he wanted to distract her from what she was thinking, and she did not even need to ask herself if Harry could read her mind, after all, it was not as if that was the first time that he had done it.

There was another thing that Maergery had noticed when she was forced to return to the present when Harry increased his pace, and that was the fact that despite how fast he was moving his cock in and out of her, no sounds were actually escaping from his lips. She was struck there and then by how silent he was, and for one reason or another, Maergery was actually insulted when she realized that he was fucking her as if he was bored.

Maergery could not really be certain if she should be offended by that or not, but in the end, the prideful young woman leaned more toward being offended. She had always been told that she is a beautiful woman and that many powerful lords and heirs would do anything in order to have her, yet here she was, on her hands and knees with a cock inside her most intimate of parts, and the man who was fucking her without her permission was acting as if he was bored of her.

There was a part of her mind that was screaming at her. That voice was telling her that she was offended not because she actually was, but because Harry had somehow tweaked her mind to make her feel inadequate, and the only way that she could feel adequate again was by matching his every thrust into her with movement of her own. She listened to that voice for a good second or two only, however, and soon, she was actually meeting his every thrust into her with movement of her own.

Despite her best attempts, however, Harry was still not making a sound, though it did not mean that the place where they were in was silent, after all, while Harry was not making a sound, the same could not be said for Maergery, and as she moved to meet his thrust into her body, the offended young woman could not help but allow moans to actually escape from her lips.

Even as those moans continued to escape from her lips, the beautiful blonde tried to turn her gaze toward the direction of the man behind her, but this time, Harry actually reacted to what she was doing, though his reaction was still not the one that Maergery was waiting for, instead, he placed one of his hands on the top of her head, exerting a bit of force in order to compel her to keep her gaze forward, while his other hand quickly slapped one of the cheeks of her ass.

The moan that escaped from the lips of Maergery in reaction to Harry slapping her ass could, strictly speaking, not be considered a moan as it was more of a scream, though even if the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the ears of Maergery after he had slapped her ass, the truth was that the sound that escaped from her lips was more in surprise than in pain, and that was still the case when Harry quickly followed up the first slap that he had given her by slapping the other cheek of her ass.

If she was being honest, the beautiful blonde would have to admit that she was kind of expecting him to tell her that the reason that he had slapped her was so that the colors of the cheeks of her ass would remain symmetrical, but the man behind her once more did not make a sound.

Indeed, even when she felt his cock twitch while the same was inside her – and she took that to mean that he was about to cum – he made no sound, though that was probably for the best, considering that more sounds escaped from the lips of Maergery when she realized what was about to happen.

Her eyes widened within a second or two of her realization that he was going to release his seed deep inside her most intimate of parts, and the panic that she was feeling at the prospect of being impregnated by the man behind her caused her to try to get away from him, an exercise that was actually in vain as she found herself unable to move. At the same time that she realized that she cannot move, she also realized that the only hope that she had lies within Harry himself, which was why a few moments later, she was begging him.

“Please, please pull out, Ser, please,” she said.

Maergery knew that if she were to become pregnant with his child, then no one would want her. Her ambition to become queen of Westeros would fade away as fast as Harry would hose her cunt with his warm seed, and she could look forward to a future where no one would remember her after she had died. Despite having already lost her virginity in the hands of this man who was supposed to be a retainer of her family, the beautiful blonde still believed that she would be able to marry the Crown Prince and she would still be able to fool said prince into thinking that she came to their marital bed untouched.

There was no way that she could make that claim if she were to be impregnated, hence, the reason why she was desperately begging him to pull out of her.

If she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that the response that Harry gave was something that she had already foreseen, though she had been hoping that that would not be the response that he would give, considering that the only thing that he did was to laugh before he actually increased his pace, once more causing moans to escape from the lips of the beautiful blonde even as more lightning bolts of pleasure streaked up her spine and toward the forefront of her brain.

Those bolts of pleasure caused even more moans to escape from her lips, but even if she found herself nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure, she still retained enough presence to note that the twitching of the cock that was buried in her most intimate of parts had increased in frequency. She took that to mean that he was about to cum, and that was enough of an incentive for Maergery to once more beg him to pull out of her.

The words that she wanted to use in order to beg him had already formed in the mind of the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach, but because of the pace with which Harry was stroking his cock in and out of her cunt, the only sounds that escaped from the lips of Maergery would actually be a long moan – “Ah.....” – that failed to convey the message that she wanted to give him.

It was, however, at that moment that Harry finally allowed a sound to escape from his lips, but by that time, Maergery could find no sense of accomplishment even as she heard him moan. In any case, that moan that escaped from his mouth actually marked the exact moment that he allowed his control to slip away and as she felt his warm seed spill from the tip of is cock and into her vaginal canal, Maergery allowed a single tear to escape from her eyes.

That tear was her way of bidding farewell to her dreams of becoming the queen even as she told herself that there was no way that she would be accepted now that she had allowed someone else to spill his seed in her most intimate of parts.

“You would never be queen anyway,” Harry suddenly said even as he removed his cock from her abused cunt. Maergery actually heard a small popping sound even as he pulled his cock out of her, but she did not get the chance to truly think about that sound as she was forced to listen to Harry as he added, “Take comfort, however, in the fact that you would be close to the Iron Throne.”

She finally got the chance to turn her attention toward his direction but when she saw the smirk on his face, she almost wished that she had not turned her gaze toward him. It was, however, already too late, because at the same time that she turned her eyes toward him, he added, “Of course, you would not be the queen, but you would at least be a concubine.”

At the same time that he said the word ‘concubine’, a moan escaped from the lips of Maergery even as the forefront of her mind was once more assaulted with lightning bolts of pleasure coming from the direction of her cunt. At the same time, the beautiful young woman realized that he had placed her under some sort of spell that caused the figurative flames that were burning between her loins to increase in temperature in reaction to him saying the word ‘concubine’.

She watched as a smirk came across his face, but before she could say anything, he cut her off, “Does my concubine need someone to get her off?” he asked.

As she had suspected, it was the word ‘concubine’ that was acting as the trigger. At the same time that that single word escaped from his lips, Maergery actually screamed even as more pleasure assaulted the forefront of her mind, and from the way that he was laughing in reaction to the moans and screams that were coming out of her mouth, it was obvious that he was having fun with this torture that he was placing her through.

Maergery did not even realize that her hands were already moving toward the direction of her cunt – and she could hear some of the seed that he had placed in her womanhood making a sound as they spilled out of her most intimate of parts – until the moment that she realized that she could not actually move them.

A confused look appeared on the face of Maergery, though it quickly turned into a look of understanding a few moments later. She realized that he had placed another spell of some sort on her, and that was the reason why her arms had stiffened in such a way that she cannot move them even if she wanted to.

“We can’t have you fingering yourself, concubine,” he said, and in response to the trigger word once more being said – and the bolts of pleasure that shot up from the direction of her cunt toward the forefront of her brain, of course – Maergery screamed in pleasure as well as frustration.

It was most likely the latter feeling that caused the wide smile on the face of Harry, but at that moment, most of the thoughts of Maergery were centered on the question of why she had not yet burst despite the intense temperature of the figurative fire that was burning in between her loins. If she was being honest, the beautiful blonde would have to admit that she had thought that she would have already achieved her release even without her touching herself as she had achieved her release before with her state of arousal considerably lower than what she was feeling at that moment.

Maergery did not have to think long, however, in order to come up with an answer to the silent question that she had asked herself, and even as she once more turned her gaze toward the direction of Harry, she silently told herself that he is the reason why she could not achieve her release, and indeed, as that thought finally crossed through the forefront of her mind, he gave her a grin that silently told her that her suspicions were correct.

For a few moments, the two of them just stared at each other, but it was actually Harry who turned his gaze away from her first, and she would have to admit that she was rather surprised when he turned not only his gaze but also his entire body away from her. Maergery watched in silence – and even if she wanted to speak, she probably would not have been able to – as Harry turned his attention toward the door that leads to the room where the red-haired woman that he labeled as his wife was being fucked by a cross between a man and a wolf.

She had expected him to say something, but if a word had escaped from his mouth, then Maergery missed it, and instead, she only heard a small hiss escape from the lips of Harry before he returned his attention toward her. By the time that she could once more see his face, she was able to confirm that a neutral look had now crossed his features, and without warning, he waved his hand.

The suspicions of Maergery that he had cast some sort of spell on her that made her silent was confirmed at that moment, because she actually screamed – though it was more in surprise – as she found herself being lifted off of the floor. Even though her lips parted in order to allow the sound to escape from her lips, no sound actually escaped from her mouth, but by the time that Maergery had realized that, she found herself floating a good two feet or so above the floor.

That was not even the most surprising thing that she was going through at that moment, because she was not only floating, she was also moving toward the direction of where Harry was walking toward, and within a minute, she found herself crossing a threshold and into a relatively small room that she realized – with growing dread – was a twin of the small cell where the red-haired woman was being kept.

It was only after she was truly within the room – and she heard the door close behind her – that Harry finally returned his attention toward her. 

“Ah!” another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery at that moment even as more lightning bolts of pleasure shot from the direction of her groin to the forefront of her brain, yet at the same time that that sensation of pleasure nearly overwhelmed her, she realized that she could actually speak again.

Her realization, however, came too late because Harry was already speaking, “You look as if you needed to cum badly,” he said. The smile on his face was all that Maergery needed to see in order to know that he was teasing her, but before she could come up with an angry reply, he added, “If you want to cum, then first, you have to thank me for fucking you,” the expression on his face turned serious as he added, “and you better make me believe that you are truly thankful for me making you mine.”

Maergery did not want to do it, and she was about to shake her head in order to mark her refusal to follow the order that he had given her. All of that, however, proved to be futile because a few moments later, more bolts of pleasure assaulted the forefront of the mind of Maergery, and another loud moan of pleasure escaped from her lips.

Rather than be angry about her refusal to do as she was ordered, however, Harry looked as if he was having fun with the things that he was doing to her, and indeed, when she focused her gaze back at him a few moments later, she could see the wide smile on his face

“It would be such a pleasure making you beg for me in the future, concubine,” he said, and again, the use of the trigger word had an effect upon Maergery.

A whimper finally escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later, and though she tried her best to stop herself, it was not long before she was pushing the words that she thought Harry wanted to hear from her out of her mouth, “Please, Ser,” she said.

When he did not answer the helpless and increasingly desperate young woman who found herself seated on the stone floor of this dungeon room added, “Thank...thank you, Ser, for fucking me,” she said. Again, Harry did not show any outward sign that he had even realized that she was speaking, so Maergery quickly added, “Thank you for making me yours.”

This time, Harry did react, but he did not turn his attention toward her, rather, he turned his gaze toward one of the four walls of the room that they were in, and the eyes of Maergery widened once more as he watched a whip fly toward the outstretched hand of Harry. As it was flying toward his hand, she got a good look at it, and she realized that it was not actually a whip, though she could have been forgiven for thinking that it was one, considering that it appeared to be made of the same thing as a whip, albeit, the thing that Harry was now holding was shorter than an ordinary whip.

“This is called a flogger,” Harry said a few moments later and at the same time that those words escaped from his mouth, he turned his gaze toward her direction.

She cringed when she saw the expression that was written on his face, and it was obvious that he was trying to keep a neural expression there even if the excitement that he was feeling was fighting to express itself on his visage. For Maergery, it was that excitement that made her cringe as she realized that the only way that he would actually be excited is if she was in pain, and this flogger that he was holding was giving her the impression that that was exactly what he was going to give her.

Maergery still had her gaze pointed toward him when he suddenly made a snapping sound with his right thumb and index finger, though it was not actually the sound that forced her out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen in until the moment that she was forced out of the same, rather, it was her body moving – against her will as she tried to stop it from moving – in response to what Harry had done, and within a few moments, she found her legs splayed, with her feet a good three feet or so away from each other even as her legs were stretched forward.

For Maergery, the most important implication of the position that she was in was that her most intimate of parts was now in full display again, and she did not even need to turn her gaze toward the direction of the face of Harry in order to confirm that his gaze was indeed focused upon her womanhood.

At the same time, however, the beautiful blonde realized that the reason why Harry wanted her to show her cunt was because that would be her target, and a few moments after she realized that, Maergery turned her complete attention toward Harry and tried to shake her head even as she pushed words out of her mouth, “Please, Ser, don’t,” she said.

In response to the desperate plea that she allowed to escape from her lips, Harry did the exact thing that she was begging him not to do, and before she even realized it, a loud scream of pain escaped from the lips of Maergery even as the sound of the leather covered flogger landing in the slit in between the lips of her womanhood echoed around the room.

Despite the sound of pain that escaped from the lips of Maergery, the pretty blonde could not deny that there was also pleasure there. She could also tell where the pleasure came from, and she knew that it came from her clit, because when Harry slammed the whip on the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, she could tell that he made sure that part of the whip that he was holding would hit the knob of pleasure that was usually hidden behind its own hood.

Unfortunately for Maergery, she was so aroused that her clit had become fully erect and rather easy to hit.

“Ah!” another scream – though this one was more of pain than anything – escaped from the lips of Maergery, but this time, Harry had landed the business end of the whip not on her clit or any part of her cunt, rather, he landed it on one of her breasts, and even before Maergery could recover from the first lash, Harry quickly followed up with another, landing the lash this time on her other breast and causing another scream to escape from the lips of the young woman.

“Please, Ser, please stop,” Maergery said. She was rather surprised that he allowed her to speak, but a few moments later, she realized that the reason for that was because he was playing tricks on her, and that was made evident a few more moments later when Harry again spoke.

“Shall I stop?” he asked her, but before she could answer, he added, “Shall I leave you here then, on your own devices?”

There was no need for him to explain because she got what he was trying to say easily enough. He was telling her that if he would stop, then he would leave her there, stewing in an orgasm that she had already realized she would never achieve without him.

“No, no, please,” Maergery said a few moments later, and even as she saw the smile that formed on the face of Harry, she quickly added, “Please, Ser, please don’t leave me, please.”

Another scream escaped from the lips of Maergery as the whip that Harry was holding once more landed on the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, and as with before, he made sure that he straddled the tiny knob of pleasure that was her clit, which meant that the scream that escaped from her lips, while one mostly of pain, was also accompanied by a small amount of pleasure.

He did not wait for her to actually say anything in response to the lash that he had given her, and instead, he landed another lash on her body, but this time, he sent the next lash hurling toward the direction of her cunt once more, rather than toward her breasts. The sensation of pain and pleasure reached the forefront of the brain of Maergery at the same time, but whether one of pain or one of pleasure, the reaction to either of those would have been the same, and it would have been in the form of a loud scream that subsequently escaped from her lips.

Maergery found herself granted a few moments of rest as her latest scream died down, and the first thing that the beautiful blonde did when she realized that she was being given respite was to turn her gaze toward the direction of Harry. She was not the least bit surprised when she saw that he was looking at her with an expression that clearly told her that he was waiting for her to say something.

At that juncture, there was actually only one thing that Maergery could say, but before she could push the words out of her mouth, it became obvious that Harry had grown tired of waiting for her to beg him to fuck her, because he quickly landed another lash on her body, though this time, he targeted neither her cunt nor her breasts, rather, he targeted her stomach, causing a loud scream of pain – and this time, it was truly only one of pain – to escape from her lips.

She realized that he would quickly follow up with another lash if she were not to say something, so even before the scream that had escaped from her lips had truly died down, Maergery forced herself to focus her gaze upon Harry as she forced words out of her mouth, “Please, Ser, thank you,” she said. The fact that she was forming the words rather quickly advertised just how desperate she was at that moment, “Thank you for fucking me, Ser.”

Maergery realized that she had said words that Harry wanted to hear from her, because he did not give her a lash in response, or at least, he did not give her a lash right away, with the lash actually being sent a second or two after she had spoken. This time, however, Harry was more than happy to tell her what the reason for him giving her that lash was.

“I am more than just ‘Ser’ to you, concubine,” he said. He ignored the loud moan that escaped from the lips of Maergery which was her reaction to lightning bolts of pleasure shooting up from her cunt to the forefront of her brain as he added, “I am your Master, and you will refer to me properly,” he paused – though the pause was not long enough to allow Maergery to say anything – before he asked, “Do you understand?”

Maergery fervently nodded, “Yes, Master, yes, I understand, please,” she replied. Still unable to move, she could do nothing but brace herself as she watched Harry send another lash hurling toward the direction of her cunt, but the sound of the leather covered whip hitting her sensitive flesh was drowned out by the loud scream of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later.

“Do you think you could cum just from the whip, cunt?” he asked her.

That question made Maergery focus her attention toward his direction, and her eyes widened when she realized that the question was not rhetorical, yet at the same time, he did not wait for an answer from her. By the time that she had returned her gaze toward him, he was already sending another lash hurling toward her cunt, and once more, the sound that the whip made as it made contact with her body was drowned out by the loud scream that escaped from her lips as the sensation of pleasure and pain coming from the direction of her most intimate of parts assaulted the forefront of her mind.

Harry sent two more lashes hurling toward the direction of her cunt in short order, and those lashes landed on her body in such a quick succession that the scream of pain and pleasure that accompanied the first lash was mixed in with the scream that should have accompanied the second lash.

“Please...ah...Master...,” Maergery tried to beg him to stop even as he continued to whip her cunt, but those were the only words that managed to escape from her lips before she was forced to let out a loud scream as she realized that, despite the pain that he was subjecting her cunt to, the figurative flames that were burning in between her loins were not subsiding, indeed, it was doing something to the contrary in the sense that with every lash, the temperature of the figurative flames seem to be rising.

“You will learn,” Harry suddenly said, “that pain and pleasure are one and the same.”

The only response that Maergery could give to those words would be another loud scream, though that was not actually the response that she wanted to give. The reason why a scream was her response, however, was because after he had said those words, Harry landed another lash on the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, and evidently, he liked the sound that she made, because instead of quickly following up with another lash, the dark-haired man instead said, “You will learn how to cum from just the whip, cunt.”

He punctuated his assertion by sending another lash hurling toward the direction of her cunt, and again, the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach screamed, but this time, even Maergery could realize that the scream that escaped from her lips was less of pain and more of pleasure.

That realization caused her eyes to widen even as a voice at the back of her mind – which was her own – was now accusing her of being too much of a whore that she was actually finding being hit on her most intimate of parts arousing. Maergery tried to deny the accusation, but before she could fully do so, another scream – and again, it was more of pleasure than pain that marinated that scream – escaped from her lips.

“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds began to escape from the lips of Maergery in rhythm, and each of the scream those sounds that escaped from her lips was the result of the whip landing on the slit in between the lips of her womanhood. With each lash that landed upon her most intimate of parts, Maergery found herself inching closer and closer toward her release, and while there was a part of her that was horrified at the fact that she was, as Harry had said, about to cum from the whip, the larger part of her was actually relieved that she was about to achieve her release.

It would appear that Harry was not interested in prolonging her suffering anymore, because a few moments later – after countless lashes – Maergery felt the figurative dam that was keeping her orgasm break. The moaning scream that escaped from her lips would have told anyone what was about to happen, and because of the position that she was in, Maergery was actually able to see the amused expression on the face of Harry as she reached her orgasm.

The position that she was in also meant that Maergery was able to watch the indications that her vaginal tunnel was flooded with her spunk, and the most important indication being the fact that it did not take long before she could watch her love fluid spilling out of her cunt through the red, puffy lips of her womanhood.

Maergery did not get the chance to enjoy the high that her orgasm had brought her, however, as a few moments later, she was forced to come out of that high by the voice of Harry even as she felt him cup her chin with one of his hands. He used that as his leverage to force her to turn her gaze at him, and by the time that Maergery had managed to return to the present, she found herself face to face with the green-eyed man.

“What do you say?” he asked her.

For a few moments, Maergery would have to admit that she was genuinely confused by the question that he had asked her. She had no idea what it was that he wanted to hear from her, but then she was quick to realize what he wanted her to say. Of course, just because she realized what he wanted to hear from her does not mean that she could find it in herself to say it, and she hesitated.

That was the wrong thing to do, however, and within a few moments, a moan of pain escaped from her lips as she found one of her nipples being squeezed in between the pad of the thumb and index finger of Harry. It was more than enough pain to convince her that it would be in her best interest to do as she was ordered to do.

“Thank you, Master,” Maergery forced herself to speak, “Thank you for allowing me to cum, Master.”

Maergery actually could not tell if the smile that appeared on his face in response to the words that she had uttered was genuine or not, but in the end, it did not matter, because the smile did not last long on his face anyway, and instead, she was forced to watch as he inclined his head toward the direction of the puddle that now formed on the surface of the floor.

A shudder went up the spine of Maergery as she realized that he was about to give her an order that would have something to do with the puddle. She might not have heard the order, but she already knew that it was something that she would not enjoy, but then again, nothing that had been done to her since she had arrived here was something that she had enjoyed, not even the fact that she had already reached her orgasm.

Maergery did not have to wait long before finding out exactly what it was that Harry wanted her to do, “Why don’t you clean up your mess, concubine?” he asked.

Another moan escaped from the lips of the beautiful blonde as she heard the trigger word, and that was the only thing that she needed to feel in order to realize that the spell that had cast on her was still active. Despite the fact that she had just achieved her release, Maergery could feel the beginnings of another figurative flame between her loins starting.

Within moments of her feeling that figurative flame restarting, however, she felt herself forced to return to the present even as Harry once more used his hand on her chin in order to force her to turn her attention toward the direction of the puddle on the floor, and even before she could say anything, his voice once more entered her head, “What did I just tell you to do?” he asked her.

Maergery could not help but turn her gaze toward him as she replied, “Clean the mess, Master?” she asked.

Again, the beautiful blonde could not tell if the smile that appeared on the face of Harry was genuine or not, and in the end, she realized that it really did not matter, because a few moments later, he once more made her turn her gaze toward the direction of the puddle on the floor. He had not said as much, but it was obvious that he wanted her to clean the puddle with her mouth.

A whimper escaped from her lips even as Maergery found herself once more able to move. She supposed that she could try to make a break for it, but she only had to turn her gaze once toward the direction of Harry – who had, by now, removed his hand from her chin and was actually walking away from her – in order to know that that was actually the last thing that she wanted to do.

Instead, Maergery forced herself to move on her hands and knees, with her face pointed toward the direction of the puddle of her own spunk. Another whimper escaped from her lips even as she forced herself to lower her face closer and closer toward the floor. She was already imagining what her spunk would taste like when she takes the same into her mouth, though within a few moments, she found that there was no need for her to imagine as she was already parting her lips so that her tongue could begin to lick her own love fluids off of the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maergery is subjected to the morning rituals of the would-be Wizard King of Westeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Game of Thrones or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**FOUR**

She did not know exactly when she transitioned from being asleep to being awake, but if there was one thing that Maergery was sure about, it was that she was sure that she would have preferred to remain in her sleeping world than in the world that she was in at that moment, and as if to give her further evidence remaining in her sleeping world was far better than being here, she could not help but allow a hiss to escape from her lips even as the forefront of her mind was assaulted by the unmistakable sensation of pain coming from the direction of her most sensitive of parts.

The beautiful daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach dared not to move her hands toward the direction of her womanhood – indeed, she did not even dare to turn her gaze toward the direction of her groin – because she knew that if she were to move her hands toward that direction, then the first thing that she would feel on her palms would be the dried cum that still clung on her otherwise smooth groin. Indeed, that was also the reason why she did not turn her gaze toward her womanhood, because she knew that the first thing that she would see would be the dried cum that still clung there, physical and visible remnants of the abuse that she had suffered in the hands of the man who had captured her and claimed her for his own.

As her thoughts turned toward the man that her family had so generously allowed into their home, only for him to later betray them and do the things that he had done to Maergery the night before, the beautiful blonde turned her attention toward the direction of the only bed inside the room at the same time that she remembered some of the things that Harry had done to her the night before.

She could see Harry lying on the bed, and though there was a part of her that wanted to do nothing more than stand and strangle him while he is still asleep, she realized that she actually could not do that. Never mind the fact that she does not have the strength to actually strangle someone, the most important reason why Maergery realized that she could not do it was because he would not allow her to, and she did not imagine that he had taken steps to ensure that she could not attack him while he is sleeping.

The beautiful blonde, however, was sure that the fact that she was not allowed anywhere near his bed for the night had nothing to do with those security measures. She had been forced to spend the night on the floor, her naked body brushing against the carpets that seemingly covered every inch of the floor of this rather large room, though even if that was the case, she was still rather comfortable.

She could remember Harry telling her that only one woman would be allowed to sleep beside him every night, and that she is not one of those, but if she was being honest, the reason why Maergery could remember that was right after he had said that, he forced his cock back into her most intimate of parts before fucking her with long and powerful strokes.

A single tear escaped from one of the eyes of Maergery as she remembered the pain that she went through in the hands of Harry, and yet, at the same time that that tear travelled down toward the direction of her chin, a voice at the back of her head – one that she recognized rather instantly considering that it was her own voice – told her that her ordeal was not yet over.

Maergery shook her head in order to force herself to return to the present, and at the same time that she did so, she heard a whimper from somewhere inside the rather spacious room that she – and a sleeping Harry – was in. It actually took her a few moments to realize that the whimper that she had heard had escaped from her own lips, though even if that was the case, within a few moments, the beautiful blonde was already maneuvering her body so that a few moments later, the naked young woman was on her hands and knees.

A few more moments later saw her beginning to crawl toward the direction of the bed so that she can perform her first task of the day. As signals of complaint shot up from the direction of her knees toward her brain, she could not help but ask herself why she was even crawling, because even if Harry had ordered her to crawl, it was not as if he could actually tell if she crawled to reach him or not considering that he was still asleep

Maergery paused a few moments later – and there was still a good five feet or so between where she had paused and the edge of the bed where Harry was sleeping – as she seriously considered getting up on her feet, but at almost the same time that she decided that she would get up on her feet and walk the remaining five feet – and at the same time, she told herself that there was no way that Harry would have realized it – a bolt of pain shot up and down her spine, causing her to hiss.

She felt her lips involuntarily part, but even if she wanted to push a scream out of her mouth, she realized that no sounds were coming through her lips. That was actually the only thing that she needed to experience in order to realize that Harry had cast some sort of spell on her, and it was a spell that not only prevented her from waking him up with her screams, it was also a spell that caused that lightning bolt of pain to shoot up and down her spine when she tried to get up on her feet.

Harry may be asleep at that moment, but it was now obvious to Maergery that there was no way that she would be able to get up on her feet, so she forced herself to crawl the remaining five feet distance between where she had paused and the edge of the bed.

The first thing that Maergery saw when she reached the edge of the bed would be the cock that had taken her virginity. She had lost count of the number of times that that particular cock had been forced into her cunt and mouth – and as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, she could not help but cringe – before her own voice at the back of her head suddenly cut through the reverie that she had fallen into, ‘ _And you will have a lifetime of serving that cock.’_

A whimper escaped from the lips of Maergery even as she maneuvered her face closer and closer toward the direction of the manhood of the man sleeping on the bed. She closed her eyes a mere millisecond after her lips touched the tip of the cock that had made her a woman, and in reaction to her lips touching the tip of his manhood, Harry let out a sound. The sound that escaped from his lips, however, did not mark the moment that he woke up, and that meant that Maergery had to do more than just kiss his cock in order to wake him up.

The beautiful blonde hesitated, but in the end, there was actually nothing that she could do but obey the order that she was given, so she parted her lips a few moments later. She mentally inhaled as a form of consolidating her strength before she took the tip of his cock into her warm and wet orifice, and within a few moments, she closed her lips around the girth of his cock, securing his manhood inside her warm and wet orifice before she started to bob her head up and down, massaging the shaft of his cock with her lips.

Maergery could fill her cheeks bulging as she took the cock into her warm and wet orifice, and if she was being honest, she would have to admit that thinking about how her cheeks were bulging at that moment would be her – admittedly – futile attempt to try to not think about the smell and taste of sex that was assaulting her sense of smell and taste.

Harry had not bothered to wash himself after he had assaulted her, and the smell and taste of the things that he had done to her that evening still clung not only upon the shaft of his cock that was inside her mouth, but also on his groin which her nose was forced to make contact with every time she would move her head down so that she could take as much of the length of his cock in her mouth.

She had no inkling of exactly how long it would take before he would wake up with her ministrations, and if she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that she was not actually sure if she wanted him to wake up as fast as possible, or if she wanted him to remain asleep.

As long as he is asleep, she would be compelled to continue to service his cock with her mouth, and while it was humiliating, it at least meant that Harry was asleep, which meant that this was the extent of the humiliation – and the pain – that she would suffer. If he were to wake up, however, then she would not have to bob her head up and down his cock – at least, not until he gives her that order again – but it would also mean that she would have to suffer further humiliations in his hands.

In the end, however, what Maergery wanted was irrelevant, because Harry was going to wake up anyway, and that happened a few minutes after she started to use her mouth to service his cock.

“Good morning, slave,” she heard Harry greeting her a few moments later even as she felt him move his body so that a few moments later, he was seated on the surface of the bed.

That position meant that he was able to watch directly as Maergery continued to bob her head up and down his cock, because that was exactly what Maergery continued to do. She told herself that she could not remove the cock that was inside her mouth without orders from her Master, and it would appear that he was not going to give that order anytime soon.

The position that Maergery was in meant that she could not actually see his face, but even if that was the case, she did not have a hard time imagining that, at that moment, Harry must have a smile on his face as he watched her bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock.

Maergery was forced out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into a few moments later when she felt Harry placed one of his hands on the top of her head. Even if she had fallen into a reverie, it did not mean that she had stopped to service his cock with her mouth, and when she felt both of his hands on the top of her head, she continued to massage the shaft of his cock with her lips.

That all came to a stop a few moments later when Harry suddenly used his hand on the top of her head to grab a fistful of her hair and he used that as his leverage to force her to look at him. Even if he was hurting her at the moment, she could still see the smile on his face, and she parted her lips to say something – and it would be akin to her asking for some sort of reprieve – but before she could actually push the word out of her mouth, Harry cut her off.

“Next time, I would really appreciate it if you would at least try to return my greeting,” he said. Even if he was still smiling when he said that, and even if he had used a pleasant tone to deliver it, the underlying message was still something that Maergery was able to hear. He did not appreciate the fact that she did not return his greeting, even if he knew that the reason why she could not have returned the greeting was because her mouth was stuffed with his manhood.

“Ma...master,” Maergery tried to speak a few moments later. Now that she could speak, she would have returned his greeting, but it was apparently already too late, because she could not push the words out of her mouth anymore, and this time, the reason why that was the case was because Harry used his other hand to slap her, though rather than slapping her face, he slapped one of her tits, causing a scream to escape from her lips even as the words that she was supposed to utter died down before she could even say them.

“Lots of things to do, today, slave,” Harry suddenly said. After those words had come out of his mouth, he brought the same hand that he had used to slap one of her breasts back, but the reason that he did that was so that he could use the same hand in order to give her other breast the same treatment, which meant that he slapped her other tit, causing another scream to escape from her lips.

He waited until that particular scream had died down, however, before he added “We need to get our stories straight when we return to Highgarden,” the dark-haired man said.

The first thing that Maergery thought when she understood the meaning of the words that had uttered was relief. She could not help but think that if they are returning to Highgarden, then that meant that she would be freed from him, and she could find a way to get revenge on him, but then that relief turned to one of horror as she realized that Harry was returning to Highgarden with her for a reason, and though she honestly could not tell what that reason is, she just knew that it was something that she would not enjoy.

In any case, she realized that even if they were to return to the place that she called home, it was not as if she could just tell her father what Harry had done to her. She was certain that he would do something to her that would prevent her from revealing the abuse that she had suffered in his hands, and her eyes widened even more a few moments later as she realized that Harry would do far more than that. He would not only make sure that she cannot tell her father the truth, Harry would also make her a witness to how it was he who was the reason that she was able to return home in the first place.

Maergery was brought out of her reverie a few moments later in a rather cruel way, and it was also the same way with which Harry reminded her that one of his hands was still resting on the top of her head, and that a fistful of her hair was still stuck inside the palm of that same hand.

“Ah!” Maergery screamed at the same time that Harry used that fistful of her hair to compel her to move closer toward him so that a few moments later, there was only an inch or two in between their faces. If she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that she thought that he was going to kiss her, but that was not what Harry actually did as a few moments later, he finally remove his hand from the top of her head before pushing her away from him.

That action was so unexpected on the part of Maergery that by the time that she realized what was going on, Harry was already on his feet, “I need to take a bath,” the dark-haired man said without even looking toward the direction of Maergery. He did turn his attention toward her a few moments later, and when she saw the lecherous grin on his face as he fixed his gaze upon her, she could not help but cringe.

Maergery parted her lips to say something – exactly what, not even the pretty blonde was sure – but before she could even think of what to say, Harry was again in front of her, and with one swift motion, he once more grabbed a fistful of her hair. Another scream escaped from the lips of Maergery as she found herself being dragged through her hair toward whatever room it is that Harry was heading.

“Ma..master...please...,” were the only words that managed to escape from the lips of Maergery.

Harry, of course, could hear what she was saying, but he was ignoring her even as he continued to walk, dragging Maergery behind him through the fistful of her hair that she was holding. The pain that the beautiful blonde felt as she was dragged was considerable, but it was still nothing compared to all the other things that had to go through in the hands of Harry. Still, when he finally removed his hand from her hair a few moments later, the beautiful blonde could not help but feel relieved.

Indeed, she was so relieved that it took another five seconds before she realized that she was in a garderobe of some kind, yet it was easily the most luxurious that she had ever seen, with a source of light hanging from the ceiling that was most assuredly not powered by wax candles.

“I’ve always hated the bathrooms in Highgarden,” Harry suddenly said, and with those simple words, he had confirmed in the mind of Maergery that what she had been thinking about was correct.

The pretty blonde did not get the chance to think about it more, however, as a few moments later, Harry gave her another command, “On your knees, whore, facing me,” at the same time that he inclined his head toward the direction that would take her deeper inside the room. Faced with no choice, Maergery did as she was ordered – and in an attempt to find some sort of silver lining, she told herself that, at least, she was not being dragged toward that direction – and a few moments later saw her kneeling against the floor with her face pointed toward the direction of Harry.

Maergery realized that the position that she was in meant that she would have to take his cock into her mouth, and as she mentally prepared herself for that task, she parted her lips without being told. Her action caused a smile to come across the face of Harry, but before she could say anything, he added, “Keep your mouth open but you may close your eyes.”

She would have to admit that she was rather confused with the instruction, but if she was being given the opportunity to close her eyes, then she would be a fool not to take it, which is why a few moments later, she did close her eyes.

Exactly what Harry wanted to do became clear a few moments later to Maergery as she suddenly felt warm water hitting her face. Her first thought was that he was bathing her, but then she realized that the water that he was using to hit her face had an acrid taste and an unpleasant smell. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened her eyes before she could stop herself.

Maergery only needed a few seconds of staring at the source of the water before she thought to herself that it would have been better for her to keep her eyes closed. Now that she could see where the warm water was coming from, however, she could not close her eyes anymore even as she tried to tell herself that she should.

It would appear that Harry was waiting for her to open her eyes, because she saw an amused smile came across his face a few moments later before he positioned his cock so that the piss that was coming out of the tip of his cock was now landing in between her lips, causing Maergery to want to close her mouth. Unfortunately for her, Harry realized that that was what she was going to do, “Don’t you dare close your mouth, cunt,” he warned her.

Despite the instruction that she was given, Maergery was about to seal her lips. Of course, just as she was about to, Harry waved his hand, casting another spell on her that prevented her from closing her lips. In the end, Maergery could do nothing but allow his piss to accumulate in her mouth, and soon, it was overflowing out of her mouth, forming some sort of fountain that was joined by her own tears of humiliation.

“You will learn to enjoy the taste of the piss of your Master,” Harry suddenly said. To Maergery, the smile that was on his face widened at that moment, but before she could try to come up with a reason as to why that is the case, Harry added, “Concubine.”

Even if she was being forced to keep her mouth open, a whimper managed to escape from the lips of Maergery. That whimper marked the exact moment in time when the beautiful blonde felt something burning in between her loins. It took her a few moments to realize what that burning sensation was, and at the same time, she realized that the spell that Harry had cast on her the previous evening was still affecting her.

“Swallow,” Harry said a few moments later, and before she could stop herself, Maergery did exactly she was ordered, and much as she tried to ignore the taste of his piss, it was quite difficult for her to do that.

“I am going to take a bath,” Harry suddenly said, “You will wash me,” and before Maergery could protest that she had never done anything like that before, the dark-haired man suddenly added, “I know that you have had servants wash you before, cunt, but here, you are the servant and I am the Master.”

The clothes that he was wearing seem to melt away from his body as he took a step forward, but Maergery did not even notice that because her first impression when he stepped toward her was that he was going to do something humiliating to her again. This time, however, Harry simply passed her, and her eyes widened when a few moments later, it started to rain inside the room.

Maergery had to pause for a good few seconds before she realized that it was not actually raining, rather, water was pouring out of some metallic contraption that was protruding out from the ceiling over where Harry stood.

“What are you waiting for, dumb cunt?” the voice of Harry tore her out of the reverie that she had fallen in, and she turned her complete attention toward him, though by the time that she did so, the first thing that she saw was that he was looking at her with an irritated expression. She parted her lips to say something, but before the words could come out of her mouth, Harry quickly added, “An engraved invitation?”

A whimper escaped from the lips of Maergery as she began to move closer toward here Harry stood, but then she paused again a few moments later as she realized that she was missing something. This time, Harry allowed her to speak, and she was able to utter some words, “Master,” she began, “there are no washcloths.”

She expected him to wave his hand and produced the clothes that she was asking for from thin air, but that was not what Harry did, rather, he sneered at her before adding, “Use those cow-tits of yours to rub my body.”

That caused the eyes of Maergery to widen, but then she told herself that even if she were to protest by screaming at him, it was not as if anything would change – indeed, it would probably make things worse for her. That did not mean, however, that she did not mark her protestations, though the only thing that she could actually do to make the protest was to allow a whimper to escape from her lips as she moved closer toward him.

Soon, she was kneeling in front of him, pressing her breasts together with both of her hands even as she rubbed them all over the shaft of his cock. She suspected that this was what Harry wanted her to do, and besides, she could not help but hope that if she were to make him cum with her tits, then he would change his mind and cut her some slack.

As she moved her body up and down, however, making sure that the shaft of his cock remained in contact with her tits, Harry suddenly said, “I think my cock is the cleanest part of my body right now cunt,” before adding, “I need you to rub my back.”

Even if Harry had not said as much, Maergery suspected that she would finally be allowed to get back on her feet, and a few moments later, she realized that she was correct because Harry had not protested when she started to walk toward his back. A few moments later saw her rubbing her breasts against his strong back, though if she was expecting him to make some sort of comment about it, then she was wrong because Harry had not even allowed any sound to come out of his lips while she was doing as she was ordered.

Maergery was soon rubbing her breasts against his lower back, and to get into the optimal position, she had to contour her body a bit. As Harry had not said anything for the past few minutes that she was rubbing her breasts against his body, she was rather surprised when Harry suddenly stopped her, and he did not even turn his gaze toward her when he did so.

“Get back on your knees, cunt,” the dark-haired man said.

Maergery did as she was ordered, at the same time that she told herself that because he did not actually order her to move toward his front, then she would remain where she was. She actually felt some sort of smug satisfaction at that, that she was pulling one over him, though she was quick to realize that Harry wanted her to be behind him at that moment. Certainly, she would not have been able to follow his next set of instructions if she were kneeling in front of him.

“I want you to part the cheeks of my ass and look for my asshole,” the dark-haired man said. This caused another confused look to appear on the face of Maergery, yet at the same time, she told herself that the order was rather benign compared to some of the things that he had already made her do, which is why a few moments later, she did as she was ordered, using both of her hands to part the cheeks of his ass. She soon found herself staring at his asshole, though exactly what the reason for that was, Maergery still could not understand.

She did not have to wait long, however, before she understood what Harry wanted her to do, because a few moments later, he placed one of his hands at the back of head and before she could stop him, he slowly but steadily pushing her face closer and closer toward the direction of his asshole.

A panicked expression crossed the features of Maergery even as she tried to resist, but at that moment, her hands refused to respond to the orders that her brain was giving them, and instead, they just kept the cheeks of his ass open.

“Clean it with your tongue, cunt,” she heard Harry say, and even if Maergery could have said something in protest, a few moments later saw her lips touching the rim of his asshole. Even if that was the case, however, Maergery refused to do as she was ordered until she was provided with an incentive, in the form of her nose slowly closing, cutting off her oxygen even as Harry said, “One way or another, you are going to give me a rim-job, cunt,”

Maergery realized that she actually had no choice on the matter, so she forced her lips to part open, and soon enough, her tongue was actually moving along the sphincter of his asshole even as the beautiful blonde forced herself to think about something – anything – else other than what she was doing at that moment.

“Ah!” a satisfied moan – and it was the first time that she heard Harry give something like that – escaped from the lips of the dark-haired wizard a few moments later. When she heard the hiss of pleasure escape from his lips, she felt some sort of sick satisfaction, though Maergery quickly stamped down – figuratively, of course – on that feeling even as she reminded herself that she should be insulted and humiliated at what she was being forced to do.

The beautiful blonde reminded herself that the only reason that she was licking his asshole was because he was forcing her to, because if she did not do as she was ordered, then he would cut off her oxygen supply, yet even as she forced those thoughts to the forefront of her mind, Maergery could not ignore the fact that she was feeling proud with the fact that she had finally made him moan with her ministrations.

“In the future, while you are giving me a rim-job, one of your sister-slaves would be working on my cock with her mouth at the same time,” Harry suddenly said. After those words have escaped from his lips, he removed his hand from the back of the head of Maergery, and the first thing that the pretty blonde did when she realized that he was no longer compelling her to keep her face buried in between the cheeks of his ass was to place distance between her face and his asshole.

At the same time that she was trying to come to terms with what she had just done, Harry spun around, turning his attention toward her direction, and by the time that Maergery realized that, he was already speaking, “Although I am not sure who among the daughters of the Lords Paramount I am going to go after next.”

He paused at that moment, and a good thirty seconds or so of silence followed. During that time, neither Harry nor Maergery had done anything, or at least, that was what it would be like to anyone who would have been observing them at that moment. Maergery was sure that Harry was doing something despite the silence that had fallen inside the room, because she found herself staring at his erect cock, and she could hear her own voice at the back of her head, whispering at her to take the cock into her mouth and serve her Master once more.

At that moment, however, the pretty blonde was still able to stop herself, and judging from the fact that she was still able to stop herself, the beautiful young woman could conclude that Harry was just teasing her.

“We are suppose to be taking a bath before getting our stories straight,” he suddenly said.

The way that he said that gave Maergery the distinct impression that he was frustrated about something. Maergery was sure that whatever it was that he was frustrated about, it was not something that she had done, because it was not as if they were actually doing anything at that moment.

A few moments later, she was forced to put that particular line of thought at one corner of her mind even as she watched Harry wave his left hand once more. Fear actually crept up the spine of Maergery as she realized that he was casting some sort of spell, but that fear evaporated when she realized that the only thing that Harry had actually done was to cause a desk to float into the room where they were in.

Maergery would have to admit that she was rather confused when she saw the desk floating into the room because she could not think of a reason for him bringing that desk inside, or at least, she could not think of a reason at the exact moment that she saw the desk. Her eyes widened a few moments later, however, as she realized that there was a reason why he had brought the desk, but before she could even turn her attention away from the desk and back toward him – and she was going to beg him to have mercy on her – he was already dragging her – again, using a fistful of her hair as his leverage – toward the direction of the desk.

“Ah!” Maergery screamed as she was forced to bend over the desk, her breasts pressed against the surface of the same, even as she felt Harry position himself behind her. She may not be able to see his cock, but because it was pressing against the valley between her asshole, she could tell that it was fully erect.

A few moments later, she felt something cold wrapping itself around her ankles, and it took her a good five seconds before she realized that those are cuffs that are wrapping themselves around her ankles. She did not even get the chance to wonder why Harry would want cuffs on her ankles before she felt those same cuffs pulling her legs toward either side, resulting to Maergery soon bent over the table with her legs spread, giving the person behind her an unobstructed view to the lips of her cunt and her asshole.

She could not even close her legs because those same cuffs that were wrapped around her ankles were preventing her from doing that.

Those cuffs on her ankles were soon joined by cuffs that wrapped themselves around her wrists, though in the case of those wrist-cuffs, they merely made sure that her hands were as close as possible to each other.

“I know that I said that we are supposed to be taking a bath,” Harry said, “but I suppose that we can find a few more hours.”

Before she could begin to understand the implication of the words that had just uttered, Maergery allowed a soft moan to escape from her lips, and this time, the reason for that moan would have to do with the fact that Harry had grabbed both of her breasts from behind. The initial moan that escaped from her lips had been one of – and though Maergery did not want to admit it – pleasure, but the second moan was undeniably one of pain as Harry began to squeeze her tits in between the palm of his hands.

“I am sure that you are already aware of this,” Harry began, “but you were born to be fucked by those who are more powerful than you,” Maergery felt him remove one of his hands from her breasts, but his action brought no sense of relief to the beautiful blonde, because she realized that the only reason he was removing his hand from her breast was so that he could wrap that same hand around the girth of his cock in preparation for him forcing his manhood back into her most intimate of parts.

“Well, right now, you are being fucked by the most powerful man in this world,” Harry said, and at the same time that she heard those words, she felt something warm in between her loins. It was not the figurative flames of her arousal reacting to the words that Harry had just uttered, though before Maergery could even begin to try to come up with an answer, her eyes widened even as she felt the tip of his cock move pass the lips of her womanhood.

The beautiful blonde could feel the bulbous tip of his manhood inside her most intimate of parts, and though this is not the first time that he had forced himself inside her cunt, for one reason or another, the pain that she was feeling was just as intense as the first time that he had forced himself upon her. Perhaps the reason for that lies in the fact that even if she had already lost her virginity, she was still tight.

“Ah!” another scream escaped from the lips of Maergery as she felt the cock of Harry forcing itself into her most intimate of parts. Her eyes rolled upward as pain shot up from the direction of her cunt toward the forefront of her brain, even as another part of her brain noted the heat of friction as the inner walls of her most intimate of parts rubbed against the skin covering the shaft of his manhood and the bulbous tip of his cock.

Maergery had not even recovered from his first movement before she felt him moving again, though if there was a silver-lining accompanying this particular movement, it would have to be the fact that the movement was Harry removing the shaft of his cock from her tight vaginal canal. Of course, he kept the tip of his cock inside her tight womanhood, and the reason for that became apparent to Maergery a few moments later as he forced himself back inside her.

At the same time, he tightened his grip on her breasts, causing a moan – a combination of pain and pleasure – to escape from her lips.

“Maybe I should not have spelled your cunt to becoming as tight as it was when I first took your virginity,” Harry suddenly said.

The eyes of Maergery widened in response, and she was about to say something, but while her lips had already parted in preparation for that, before the words could actually come out, Harry quickly pulled the shaft of his cock out of her tight cunt, only for him to slam his manhood back inside of her.

“Ah!” Maergery screamed, and that scream that escaped from her lips cut off whatever it was that she was about to say in response. At the same time, the figurative flames that were burning in between her loins seemingly increased in temperature once more, though when she felt that happening, Maergery told herself that that was only because Harry was using his magic to make her feel that way.

“Oh, really?” she suddenly heard him ask, and once more, she was reminded that he could actually read her mind.

Maergery was not actually able to say anything before Harry said, “Then shall we try this?” and as soon as he finished saying that, the pretty blonde felt him remove his cock – completely – from her tight cunt.

The first thing that Maergery felt when he did that was relief, because now, there was nothing stuffed in her cunt, but suddenly, the figurative flames burning in between her loins increased in temperature again, and a moan of pure need soon escaped from the lips of Maergery even as she tried to turn her attention toward the direction of the man behind her, only for her to fail in doing that because of the restraints attached to her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has one last round of fun before he makes the decision to return to Highgarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Game of Thrones Universe, or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**FIVE**

She expected him to slam his cock back into her cunt, she really did. Even if Maergery could not turn her attention behind her because of the restraints that were attached to her body, the beautiful blonde was still capable of some movement, and she used what little leverage she had in order to attempt to seduce him by shaking her hips, and she kept shaking her hips for a good half minute or so before she realized that it was not having the effect that she wanted.

Once more, she tried to turn her attention behind her even as she placed a needy look on her face. The figurative flames that were burning between her loins increased in temperature once more, and for a few moments, the beautiful blonde actually forgot about the chains that were connected on the cuffs that were wrapped around her wrists as she tried to move her hands so that she could use her fingers to lower the temperature of that figurative fire in between her loins.

A hiss of disappointment and desperation escaped from the lips of Maergery when she realized that she could not use her hands, and her desperation to cum was such that even if she had realized that she could not even close her thighs because of the cuffs wrapped around her ankles, she still attempted to do it. Of course, the only thing that the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach was able to do was let out another hiss of disappointment and desperation when she was reminded that she could do even that.

Although she cannot turn her gaze behind her, she was still able to tell that Harry had walked away from her. That knowledge should have granted her a reprieve of sort and should have made a sigh of relief escape from her lips, but given the situation that the beautiful young woman had found herself in, the only thing that that knowledge had given her was even more desperation.

She knew that Harry was the only one who could quench the figurative flames that were burning between her loins, and she was so desperate to quench it that she would have done anything and everything that he would have asked her if only he would promise to give her the relief that she was looking for.

Indeed, within a minute or two of her realization that Harry was not behind her anymore, Maergery parted her lips with the intention of screaming for him at the same time that she would have screamed a promise that she would do whatever it is that he would ask her to do. In the end, there was no need for Maergery to scream, because just as she was about to do so, she felt his something warm against one of the cheeks of her ass, and she did not even need one millisecond before she realized that the hand was his.

Whatever musings it was that Maergery had fallen in was interrupted a few moments later by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The arousal that Maergery was feeling was such that it actually took her a second or two before she realized that he had slapped that cheek of her ass, but even then, the signals of pain that should have assaulted the forefront of her mind did not come, instead, the only thing that came to the forefront of her mind was a signal demanding that she do something that would allow the lust that she was feeling to be sated.

Indeed, even when Harry used the same hand to slap the other cheek of her ass, the moan that escaped from the lips of Maergery in reaction to that was not one of pain, but one that advertised her need for release. Perhaps that was better illustrated by the fact that a few moments after Harry had slapped her ass for the second time, Maergery actually wiggled her hips as she attempted to use that to seduce him into slamming his manhood back into her cunt.

He teased her even further when he brushed the nook of two of his fingers against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, causing another needy moan to escape from her lips, but contrary to what Maergery had thought – and had been hoping for, if she was being honest – her control did not actually slip even when Harry brushed his fingers against her most intimate of parts, instead, while the temperature rose once more, she actually felt as if her control had intensified.

The only thing that that succeeded in doing, however, was to make her moan even more.

Maergery may not be able to turn her gaze toward the direction of the face of the man who was behind her, but if she was being honest, she would have to admit that it really was not that difficult for her to imagine him smirking. She could also tell where that smirk was coming from, after all, the beautiful blonde was quite certain that the only reason why her cunt had not yet burst with her love fluid was because Harry had cast some sort of spell on her that prevented her from reaching that climax.

Another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later, and this time, it was in response to Harry gently caressing the curve of the cheeks of her ass. The way that he touched her and the way that he run his fingers against her skin was the only thing that Maergery needed to feel in order to know that he was responding in the affirmative to the thoughts that had just entered her mind.

To the surprise of Maergery, she felt him remove his hand from the cheeks of her ass, though this time, she did not have to wait long before she could once more feel his hands on her body. Once more, she could not help but moan as she felt him squeeze one of her tits from behind, and though the moan that escaped from her lips at that time may have given those who were watching the impression that Harry squeezing one of her breasts was pleasurable, it was actually a moan of pain that Maergery wanted to let out.

At the same time, however, the beautiful blonde could not help but wonder why Harry was using only one of his hands and why he was only squeezing one of her breasts. Maergery, however, did not have to wait long before she was given the answer, and it was in the form of something that was made of leather being wrapped around her neck a few moments later. It took her less than ten seconds to realize that the collar that was wrapped around her neck was one that was akin to the collar that was wrapped around the neck of dogs.

“It is rather fitting,” she heard Harry speak a few moments later, and at the same time, she felt the metal cuffs that were wrapped around her ankles and wrists disappear. Even if that was the case, however, Maergery dared not to move from her bent-over position, which meant that she was still bent over when Harry added, “after all, as of this moment, you are lower than one of my dogs.”

Maergery would have protested at that, and indeed, she parted her lips to say something. Before she could push the words out of her mouth, however, Harry not only increased the pressure with which he was squeezing her one breast, he also used his other hand to cup her other breast and soon, he was giving that tit the same treatment as he was giving the other.

The pain that she felt at that moment manifested itself in the form of a scream – and this time, it was a scream – that escaped from the lips of Maergery. Harry seemed to revel on the scream that she let out because she felt him increase her grip even more a few moments later.

Indeed, he was gripping her mounds so much that Maergery actually felt as if he was hoping that he could tear her tits off of her body, but just as it felt as if that that was actually what he intended to do, he finally removed his hands from her tits, though before Maergery could recover, another scream – though this one was more of surprise – escaped from her lips as she felt herself being pulled away from where she was bent over.

The reason why Maergery found herself in the position that she found herself in was because Harry had pulled hard on the leash that she did not even realize was connected to the collar that was wrapped around her neck. A few moments after he pulled on that leash, he suddenly let go, but during the interval, he had caused the surface that Maergery had been bent over to disappear, which meant that when Harry let go of the leash, Maergery could only watch as her face moved at such a fast pace toward the floor.

“Ah!” the scream that escaped from her lips was cut short when she felt her pretty face slam against the floor. The pain that she felt was unlike any that she had ever felt before, and it was even more painful than when Harry had robbed her of her virginity with his cock. If she would be asked, the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach would have claimed that her face was broken.

Yet as she recovered from the surprise – and the pain – she realized that she could actually see her face against the floor. The floor was polished in such a way that it was actually like a mirror, and for a few moments, she found herself staring at it, though it was not because she was marveling at how shiny the floor was, rather, she was looking at her face, and how it was possible that she felt a much pain as she had felt when her face slammed against the same, yet her face bore no evidence that that had actually happened.

Once more, Harry reminded her that he is able to read her mind, as a few moments later, he suddenly asked, “We would not want to get that pretty face of yours broken now, don’t we?”

Maergery knew that she did not have to reply to the question even if there was a part of her that wanted to speak. She refrained from saying anything, however, and the reason for that was because Maergery was not really sure what words would have escaped from her lips if she were to actually beg him.

At that moment, the beautiful blonde was rather worried that the only words that would escape from her lips would be words begging him to take her.

Harry burst into laughter a few moments later, and that was the only action that he had to take in order for Maergery to be reminded that he could read her mind. This time, however, he did not say anything, and a few moments later saw him walk toward the direction of the door that would take them out of this room. It was only at that moment that Maergery noticed that he was already fully clothed, but that realization was forced to go to the back of her mind as a few moments later, she found herself forced to crawl after him.

A moan escaped from the lips of Maergery as she tried to get up on her feet, but the moan was actually an indirect response – or at least, that was what she told herself – to her attempt. Maergery told herself that the moan was the result of the figurative fire between her loins once more demanding for release, but at the same time, Maergery realized that that was how Harry was conditioning her.

Every wrong thing that she would do would be punished by the flames of her arousal becoming hotter which, in turn, would make her demand for his attention more and more.

Maergery had no idea how long the path that she had to crawl was, just as she had no idea how much time had passed before they reached the place that they guessed was their destination. Part of the reason why she did not realize these things was because of the things that she saw while she was crawling after Harry.

The daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach had long been accustomed to servants bowing to her when she passed by them while they were cleaning the castle that was her home, though she would not have taken offense if any of them were to fail in doing so. In this house, however, no servants bowed to her, not because they were too busy with what they are doing, but because there are no servants, or rather, Maergery could not see them.

They had passed by brooms sweeping the floor by themselves, mops that were cleaning the floor without anyone using them, and, at one point, she had glimpsed gardening shears cutting branches by themselves, but she saw no servants working on them.

Maergery was forced out of her reverie a few moments later by Harry tugging on the leash that was attached to her collar. Naturally, this forced the beautiful blonde to turn her attention toward the direction of Harry, and she cringed when she saw that he was looking at her with a lecherous grin on his face.

That grin may promise her that he was going to force his cock back into her most intimate of parts, yet at the same time, it caused her to panic as she realized that that grin on his face was his way of telling her that there was no way that she was going to enjoy what he intends to do to her. Even if Maergery wanted to beg him, however, her need to quench the figurative fire that was burning between her loins precluded her from actually begging him, and besides, she also realized that even if she were to beg him, it was not as if he was actually going to listen to her.

“Up on the table,” Harry said a few moments later, and at the same time that those words escaped from his mouth, Maergery saw him incline his head toward the direction of a rather large table. It was far larger than the one in the great hall of Highgarden, and at the same time that she turned her gaze toward the same, she caught trays of foods floating from the direction of another door and gently landing on the surface of said table.

Maergery did not get the chance to truly stare at the spectacle in front of her, however, as she was forced to return her attention toward Harry a few moments later as he said, “I want some entertainment while I have my breakfast,” and exactly what kind of entertainment he was expecting for her while she was on the table, Maergery did not have to wait long to find out, “Masturbate.”

She hesitated, and clearly that was not the reaction that Harry was expecting from her. He was already making his way to his seat at the head of the table, and he did not even have his attention turned toward her, yet even if that was the case – and he did not even pause – the sensation of pain shot up and down the spine of Maergery. The pain was so much that within a millisecond, she was not only screaming, she actually fell to the floor and writhed in agony for a good second or two.

To the young woman, it felt as if every part of her body was on fire, and it was very different from the fire of arousal that she had been feeling in between her loins. Indeed, even that feeling seemed to have disappeared as the sensation of pain was the only thing that Maergery felt.

When the sensation of pain ended a few moments later, Maergery swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to not feel that pain again, which was why at the same time that she made that promise to herself, the beautiful young woman found herself crawling toward the direction of the side of the table with the intention of climbing up on the same in accordance with the instruction that Harry had given her.

The beautiful blonde soon found herself seated on the surface of the table, and as she extended her legs forward, she turned her attention toward the direction where she knew Harry would be seated. By the time that she did, she could see that he does not even have his attention turned toward her, and if she was being honest, Maergery would have to admit that that actually rankled her because she was expecting him to be watching.

She was aware, however, that there was nothing that she could do or say that would convince him to turn his gaze toward her, and indeed, the desperate young woman realized that it may actually be to her disadvantage if she were to directly ask for his attention as he could use that as an excuse to punish her.

‘ _Not that he needed one,’_ she thought at the same time that she began to spread her legs. At the same time, she lowered her left hand toward the direction of her most intimate of parts, so that by the time that she had finished spreading her legs, she had no problem using her left middle and index finger to gently part the lips of her womanhood displaying the entrance to her womanhood to the man in front of her. Even that, however, did not appear to be important enough for Harry because he still kept his gaze away from her, focusing it instead toward the direction of an empty seat to his right-hand side.

“Ah,” Maergery allowed the moan to escape from her lips a few moments later to mark the exact moment in time that she inserted her right index and middle finger pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts, and if she was being honest, the desperate young woman would have to admit that she deliberately choose the volume of the moan that escaped from her lips.

Maergery wanted him to turn his attention toward her direction, and she actually had to suppress the urge to smile when she saw that she was successful in that small endeavor because Harry did turn his attention toward her direction a few moments later.

“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds escaped from the lips of the beautiful blonde even as she continued to push and pull two of her fingers in and out of her most intimate of parts. Soon, the only sound inside the room would be the sound of utensils clashing against plates as Harry ate his breakfast, and the moans that were coming out of the mouth of Maergery as she fingered herself. Another sound – the sound that the wet cunt of Maergery was making as her fingers were pushed in and out of it – soon joined the first two, but that was it.

At the same time that she was increasing the pace with which she was pleasuring herself, the beautiful blonde noted that the arousal that was burning in between her loins was also increasing in temperature, yet despite that – and despite feeling as if she would burst at any moment – her control was still not slipping.

Indeed, it was the desire to reach her release that was fuelling the pace with which Maergery was fingering herself, though she was also quick to realize that even her best moans would not get her what she really wanted at that moment. It was for that reason that, a few moments after she had reached a pace that she was quick to realize was the fastest that she could reach with only her fingers, she allowed her lips to part.

The words that came out of her mouth a few moments later were actually the first words to come to the forefront of her mind as she began to think about what she should say in order to convince Harry to lift whatever spell it was that he had cast on her, “Master,” Maergery did not actually want to use that term, but the beautiful blonde had realized that, unless she used that term, Harry would not even turn his attention toward her.

As she had used that term, however, Harry soon turned his attention toward her and she could see a questioning expression on his face. He did not, however, actually ask her anything, though she saw him raise his eyebrow so that a questioning expression could appear on his face.

Maergery did not waste that time, and she pushed the words – and again, these are the first words to come at the forefront of her mind – out of her mouth less than two seconds after she realized the meaning of the expression that Harry was wearing on his face, “please let me cum,” she begged him.

Rather than answer right away, the green-eyed man instead turned his attention toward the direction of his breakfast, giving Maergery the impression that he was about to ignore her once more. She parted her lips in order to push more pleading words out, but at the same time that she did, she was forced to pause as she saw Harry return his gaze at her, and this time, he opened his mouth.

“What’s in it for me?” the dark-haired wizard asked, causing the eyes of Maergery to widen. Perhaps he had thought that she had not understood the question – which would have been a feat considering that he could read her mind – and he elaborated without being asked, “If I let you cum, cunt, what is in it for me?”

Maergery honestly did not know how she would answer that question, which also explains the reason why the beautiful blonde was certain that the first thought that came to her mind was wrong. Even if she had thought that it was the wrong answer to give, however, it was not as if there is anything else that she could have said, so she still pushed those words out, “I’ll do anything,” she began, “I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

As she had expected, the response that she gave him was wrong, though it still took her a few moments to actually realize that because Harry smiled as he inclined his head toward her, giving her the impression that she was correct – and in hindsight, Maergery realized that that was the reason why he did it in the first place – but the words that came out of his mouth put to a stop whatever relief it was that she may have felt when she saw that smile, “You would do everything and anything that I tell you to do, even if I do not give you permission to cum,” he said.

A scream escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later as she once more felt the pain, though this time, it lasted for barely a second. That small interval, however, was more than enough to convince her that she really did not want to feel that pain again, so even before she recovered, she parted her lips again, “Please, Master,” she said.

Maergery was well aware that giving him a wrong answer would mean another round with whatever spell it was that Harry was using to cause her pain, yet at the same time, she also knew that keeping silent would cause him to use that spell on her again. Between keeping silent and begging, Maergery chose the latter, solely because there was at least a chance that she could hit the correct answer that Harry was waiting for.

“I’ll help you win the Iron Throne,” Maergery suddenly said, “House Tyrell would help you win the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms, and I would be your loyal concubine for all eternity.”

That answer certainly got a response from Harry, and she watched as he turned his gaze back toward her. There was a faint smile on his face, but the words that came out of his mouth a few moments later did not seem to reflect that expression, “For all eternity, cunt?” he asked her.

Maergery saw the mistake that she made right away, and she amended her words, “until you get tired of me, Master,” she corrected herself, “please, Master, please let me serve you until you tire of me.”

“Then what?” Harry asked.

She already got the impression that he was playing with her because despite the words that are coming out of the mouth of Maergery, the person who would ultimately decide her fate would be Harry. Even if she had already realized that, however, since it would appear that Harry was enjoying himself, the only daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Reach found herself with no choice but to continue playing with this game that Harry was forcing her to play.

“Then, Master, you can throw me away,” she said. The next words that escaped through her lips caused her to shudder, but even so, Maergery forced herself to say the words that she thought about, “or you can give me to the wolf-man, if you wish, Master,” a moan escaped from her lips before she added, “please.”

The smile that appeared on the face of Harry was rather wide and if not for the fact that she was able to control herself, Maergery knew that a sigh of relief would have escaped from her lips the moment that she saw that smile, because she knew that that smile meant that she was finally answering his questions correctly.

That meant that he would soon lift whatever spell it was that he had placed on her that prevented her from reaching her climax, or at least, that was what the beautiful blonde was telling herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted a few moments later as Harry suddenly said, “I have never heard anyone volunteer herself to be the fuck-toy of Teddy before,” he actually burst into laughter before he added, “and I count my ex-wife on that list, even if she cheated on me with my own godson.”

She saw him shake his head before he suddenly stood from where he was seated. This time, Maergery could not prevent the sigh of relief that escaped from her lips as she realized that the reason why Harry was standing up was because he was about to take her, and that impression was further reinforced a few moments later when Harry suddenly said, “Get off the table and bend over.”

Maergery was not sure if she could prevent herself from moving as fast as possible in order to comply with the order that he had given, but in truth, the beautiful blonde was not even trying to prolong the ordeal, indeed, she wanted him to take her.

“Ah,” another moan escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later. That moan was the result of the nipples capping her breasts – which were fully erect without Maergery having even realized that that was the case – suddenly hitting the hard surface of the table that she had been on.

It was also the first time that she saw the amount of pre-cum that she had left on the surface of the table, surprising the young woman as it appeared as if she had produced enough pre-cum to fill half of a bucket that is usually used by the farmers to milk their cows.

Harry forced her out of her reverie a few moments later with words that once more reminded her that he is able to read her mind, “You’d be filling buckets with more than just your cum soon, cunt,” he said, and at the exact moment that he finished speaking, a moan escaped from the lips of Maergery as she felt Harry cup her cunt with one of his hands, “You’re drenched,” he observed.

There was a part of her mind that wanted to scream at him and point out that that was his fault, but that part of her mind was silenced by the thought of the pain spell that Harry had cast on her before as punishment. In the end, Maergery did not say anything, and it would appear that that was the correct thing to do, because Harry did not say anything.

“Ah...,” another moan was the result of another lightning bolt of pleasure shooting up from the direction of the cunt of Maergery toward the forefront of her brain. Even though she had spent the past few minutes – and it was a considerable amount of time – using her fingers in a vain attempt to cum, Harry merely had to insert two of his fingers pass the lips of her womanhood in order to reap that moan that had just escaped from her lips.

“Master...master...please...,” Maergery said, and as those words escaped from her lips, she shook her hips, causing her butt to wiggle. That was her attempt to seduce Harry, and it would appear that it was actually working, because a few moments later, he removed his fingers from inside her cunt.

Given her condition at the moment, that should have caused her some distress, but somehow, Maergery knew that the reason why he removed his fingers from her most intimate of parts was because he was preparing to force his cock into her tight cunt, and sure enough, she was not disappointed, because a few moments later, she felt the tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.

If not for the spell that she knew was still affecting her, Maergery was sure that she would have achieved her release there and then, but because she did not reach that release, she was able to notice that even though Harry had already placed the tip of his cock in position, he was still not moving. Indeed, to Maergery, it felt as if he was rethinking his decision to stretch the walls of her vaginal canal, and to her great distress, a few moments later, she felt him pull away from her.

Naturally, the first thing that Maergery thought was that it was somehow her fault, and aside from the fact that she needed his cock in her cunt so that she could achieve her release, the beautiful blonde also found herself worrying about being punished, after all, if he removed his cock from her, then it could only mean that he is going to punish her.

“Master...,” Maergery allowed that single word to escape from her lips, yet she was also aware that no amount of pleading on her part would convince him not to punish her, so the best thing that she could do at that moment was to prepare herself.

To her great surprise, however, the pain did not come, instead, the next sensation that she felt would be the cock of the man behind her against the rim of her asshole, and it took her less than a second to realize what that meant.

The first reaction of Maergery was to beg him not to stretch her asshole, and indeed, her lips had already parted with the first pleading words, but having realized that he would not listen to her anyway, the beautiful young woman forced her lips together, willing them not to open despite the pain that she knew she would feel when Harry force his manhood pass her anal sphincter and into her anal canal.

Despite the silent promise that she gave herself not to give Harry the pleasure of hearing her scream as he took her anally, a scream escaped from the lips of Maergery a few moments later, and while it was not as loud as the scream that escaped from her lips the first time that Harry hit her with that spell that he used for punishment, the scream that escaped from her lips was still loud.

Maergery could actually feel the walls of her anal canal expanding in order to accommodate the invading cock even as said prick inched its way inside what she had always been told was a hole that was only an exit. At the same time that she could feel the walls of her anal canal expanding, Maergery could also feel those same walls trying to constrict in order to convince the man who was raping her asshole to pull out, but the only thing that her resistance was succeeding in doing was to give more pleasure to Harry.

She knew that he was pleased, because he was not even bothering to keep the sounds that were coming out of his lips in check. Even if they are merely grunts, Maergery could still tell that they are filled with the pleasure that he was feeling as he plundered her asshole.

“The wolf-man, as you call him, loves assholes,” Harry suddenly said, “My ex used hers to turn him from me.”

After those words have escaped from the lips of Harry, she felt him moving his cock out of her abused anal canal. She hoped that that meant that he was going to finish in her cunt, but at this stage of her captivity, Maergery knew better than to hope, and in turned out that that was the correct decision, because a few moments later, another grunt of pain escaped from the lips of the beautiful blonde as Harry slammed his body forward, forcing the shaft of his cock back into her anal canal.

To Maergery, it felt as if he was buried deeper in her asshole than the first time, and she got confirmation that that was the case because Harry repeated the process a few moments later, eliciting more pained moans from the young woman as well as moans of pure pleasure from the man who was physically connected to her through his cock in her asshole.

Even though it was not her cunt that was being speared at that moment, however, Maergery could feel the figurative flames between her loins increasing in temperature once more. Harry also knew about it, of course, and the words that escaped from his lips a few moments later confirmed as much, “You might faint when I finally give you permission to cum, concubine.”

“Ah!” Maergery screamed as the lust that she was feeling figuratively jumped. She could tell that he deliberately used that last word specifically because it was tied to the spell that he had cast on her, and because that was the case, it was obvious that he was still torturing her.

Once more, her thoughts were interrupted a few moments later as she felt the cock that was buried inside her asshole twitch, and she took that to mean that he was about to achieve his release. There was a part of her that was complaining at the fact that he is already about to cum, while she was still stewing with the arousal that she was feeling, but that part of her mind that would have caused her to voice out her complaints was silent this time.

“Fuck, you ass is so tight,” Harry said, and he marked his pleasure by slapping one of the cheeks of her ass. Although a moan did escape from the lips of Maergery, that moan was more of pleasure than pain, and it was not loud enough to drown out the sound of flesh hitting flesh, “Maybe, after I have impregnated you, I’ll fuck you only in the ass.”

Again, Maergery did not reply, and, in any case, even if she wanted to reply, she would not have been able to do so, because at that moment, another hiss of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Harry at the same time that she felt the cock that was buried in her asshole twitch. There was already a part of Maergery that realized what was about to happen, but at the same time that she realized that, it became moot as the next thing that she felt was something warm filling her anal canal.

A single tear escaped from the left eye of Maergery, though it was quickly followed a few moments later by another as an audible sound entered both of her ears. At first, the beautiful blonde was confused as to where the sound came from, but then she felt air against the interior of her anal sphincter, and the only way that that could have happened was if Harry had removed his cock from her abused asshole.

It also told her that her asshole was most likely gaping at that moment.

“We would be returning to Highgarden in the afternoon,” Harry suddenly said. He pulled hard on the leash that was still attached to the collar that was wrapped around the neck of Maergery and as she allowed a small scream of surprise to escape from her lips, Harry added, “Our story would be that we were ambushed by bandits, and that they had killed all of the guards,” as she was already looking at him as he was saying that, she was actually able to see the smile form on the lips of Harry as he added, “then they spent the evening educating you on the joys of being a woman before I was able to rescue you.”

Maergery found herself staring at him for a few moments, and she was not even thinking about the story that Harry had just said would be their cover story. She knew, however, that there was actually no need for her to remember the story, after all, she was sure that he was going to take measures to make sure that she does not forget.

“Now, enough about that,” Harry suddenly said, forcing Maergery to return to the present at the same time that she turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from. The smile on his face was still there, and a moan escaped from the lips of Maergery as the entirety of her mind was once more assaulted by the sensation of pleasure. It was only at that moment that she realized that the flames were still burning in between her loins, though she did not have the moment to wonder why she forgot about that, because a few moments later, Harry suddenly said, “You may cum, cunt.”

For a second or two, nothing actually happened, but then Maergery felt her eyes roll upward as the sensation of pleasure finally began to overwhelm her. Her last conscious thought was the scream of pure pleasure that escaped from her lips and the amount of spunk that was spilling from her cunt, though she was able to hear the amused laughter coming from the direction of Harry before unconsciousness mercifully came for her.


End file.
